NLW Reborn
by sonicmeans speed
Summary: From the ashes of old, a company is reborn, under new management. Welcome to No Limits Wrestling. SYOC
1. Chapter 1

"CAW was an experiment. A way for me to get myself familiar with the WFA as a whole. And now that I have experience… it's time for me to move on to bigger and brighter goals."

The camera cuts to Jacob Delaney, standing in the middle of the ring. He looks around the empty arena and smirks.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Jacob Delaney… and I have taken it upon myself to revive a company in the WFA that was abandoned. A company with great potential, but poor management. I have taken it upon myself to take that company and make it into something new. Something better. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Rebirth… of No. Limits. Wrestling."

The screen shows the letters NLW, before fading to black.

**Well, guys, looks like I'll be undertaking another Wrestling federation. This time, I don't plan on giving up on this project. So, for now, OC apps are open!**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Appearance:**

**Entrance:**

**Entrance theme:**

**Attire:**

**Age: **

**Hometown:**

**Personality:**

**Face, heel, or tweener?**

**Moveset:**

**Signatures:**

**Finishers:**

**Relationships (if any.)**

**Past Accomplishments:**

**Anything else I should Know:**


	2. Roster for now

Real Name: Wade Winston Walker

Ring Name: Wade Walker

Nickname: "The Rebel Son", "God of the Lariat" "The Southern Maniac",

Gender: Male

Age: 30

Hometown: Texarkana, Texas

Billed From: Texarkana, Texas

Height: 6'3

Weight: 235 lbs

Weight Class (Optional): Heavyweight

Look: Wade has a muscular, stout build. He's not ripped, but he's built like a Brawler. He has black eyes, black hair in a buzz cut, and a scruffy beard.

Ring Attire (Special Entrance Attire optional): Black torn Jean pants, black combat boots, and a black tank top.

Entrance Attire (Special Entrance Attire optional): A black hooded leather jacket with a Gadsden flag design on the back, and a black bandanna that covers his mouth and nose

Alignment: Face-leaning tweener

Personality: Wade Walker is a boisterous brawler who loves to fight. He has quite a bit of charisma to him, projecting a sort of wit and southern charm that is masked by his rough, redneck exterior. Don't let this fool you, the Rebel Son can scrap with the toughest of them.

Gimmick: Charismatic Southern Brawler

Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, Hardcore, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, Showman, MMA, Lucha Libre) (Max of 2): Brawler, Showman, Hardcore

Known Moves (Max of 10-15): Discus Big Boot, Sitout Powerbomb, Double Underhook Shoulderbreaker, Death Valley Driver, Discus Forearm Smash, Snap Flowing DDT, Spinning Spinebuster, STO Backbreaker followed by a reverse STO, Electric Chair Facebuster, Eyepoke, Alabama Slam, Knee Trembler, Stiff Headbutt, Running Senton, Swinging Neckbreaker

Signature (Max of 3): Rebel Express (Gravy Train), Budweiser Bomb (Fireman's Carry Spinebuster), Cannonball

Finisher (Max of 2): Dead Eye (Lariat, sometimes while spinning), Rattlesnake's Bite (Stone Cold Stunner)

Ultimate Finisher (Max 1. This is the finisher that your OC rarely uses and serves as the trump card for your OC's moveset. Choose wisely.): High Noon Driver (Cactus Driver)

Entrance Theme: Where The Devil Don't Stay by Drive-By Truckers

Entrance: (be detailed) (Special Entrance optional): Comes out of the crowd, sandman style, drinking a Budweiser bottle, before downing it and walking down to the ring. He likes to talk directly to the camera, often saying something about the match.

Taunt/Catchphrase (Optional):

-mockingly crosses his opponents, done right before hitting a Dead Eye Lariat

Background & Accomplishments:

1x CZW World Heavyweight Championship

3x CZW Wired Championship

1x Tournament of Death Winner

1x GCW Heavyweight Championship

Preferred Championship (Optional): SSW Ultraviolent Championship

Real Name: Kazuya Kuchiki

Ring Name: Kazuya Kuchiki

Nickname: The Oni, Lord of the Deathmatch

Gender: Male

Age: 34

Hometown: Sapporo, Japan

Billed From: Sapporo, Japan

Height: 6'2

Weight: 234 lbs

Weight Class (Optional): Heavyweight

Look: Black hair dyed blood red, black eyes with yellow contacts, a muscular, stout, barrel chested build,

Ring Attire: Black wrestling shorts with red fire designs, black combat boots, taped wrists.

Entrance Attire: Black leather jacket with the kanji for "Violence" in white on the back. For special matches, wears a red leather jacket with the kanji for "Oni" on it in black on the back. He also wears a red oni mask on the way to the ring

Alignment: Heel

Personality: Kazuya is insane, even by normal standards. He is ruthless, violent, loud, and abrasive, and he loves to rile up everyone around him. He enjoys and revels in chaos, and he loves pain. He laughs and scoffs a Japanese puroresu tradition.

Gimmick: A deathmatch wrestler with a demonic attitude.

Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, Hardcore, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, Showman, MMA, Lucha Libre) (Max of 2): Hardcore/Strong Style

Known Moves (Max of 10-15): Roaring Elbow, Brainbuster (Sometimes on the apron), Avalanche Powerbomb, Spike Piledriver, Spider Suplex, Lawn Dart (Running Throwing Snake Eyes onto the middle turnbuckle), Death Valley Driver, Double Underhook DDT, Inverted Emerald Flowsion, Lariat, Diving Leg Drop, Argentine Neckbreaker, Diving Chair Shot, Swanton Bomb, Bicycle Kick,

Signature (Max of 3): Demonic Scream (Double Overhook Piledriver, Air Raid Crash onto the knee, Hellfire Blast (Back to Belly dropped into a chokeslam)

Finisher (Max of 2): Demonic Bomb (Time Bomb), Claws of the Oni (Elevated Double Chickenwing dropped into a Double Knee Gutbuster)

Ultimate Finisher (Max 1. This is the finisher that your OC rarely uses and serves as the trump card for your OC's moveset. Choose wisely.): Go To Hell (Super Brainbuster onto the top turnbuckle)

Entrance Theme: What's Up People?-Maximum the Hormone

Entrance (be detailed) (Special Entrance optional): Kazuya walks out on stage, agressively making his way to the ring, climbing to the top turnbuckle and taking off his mask, performing a throat-slitting motion as he maniacally glares at the camera.

Background & Accomplishments:

3x BJW Deathmatch Heavyweight Champion

1x CZW World Heavyweight Championship

1x BJW Tag Team Champion with Masashi Takeda

Real Name: Sebastian Fleihr

Ring Name: Sebastian Flair

Nickname: "The Natural", "The Young King", "The Golden Boy"

Age: 21

Hometown: Charlotte, North Carolina

Billed From: Charlotte, North Carolina

Height: 6'2

Weight: 230

Appearance: A handsome man with short platinum blond hair, blue eyes, lean but toned build.

Ring Attire: All gold and white attire, including boots, trunks, knee pads.

Entrance Attire: A modified version of his father's famous robe

Backstage Attire: Finely tailored suits

Alignment: Heel

Personality: He is arrogant, cunning, and ambitious. He also has his father's hamminess and energy, along with his charisma. He also has a very condescending and sarcastic attitude. Considers himself to be above everyone else in the cup.

Gimmick: The youngest member of the Flair family

Theme Song: Lo Horsemen (Instrumental) by Smoke DZA

Wrestling Style: Showman/Dirty/Technical/High Flyer

Moveset: Superkick, Moonsault (sometimes to the outside), Figure-Four Leglock, Springboard Moonsault into an Inverted DDT, Knife-Edge Chop, Shooting Star Press, Rainmaker, Rope Hung DDT, Running Cutter, Springboard Missile Dropkick, Cradle Shock, Diving Elbow Drop, Snap Flowing DDT, Springboard Forearm Smash, Curb Stomp.

Signatures: Natural Selection (Forward Somersault Cutter, sometimes of the top rope), Excalibur (Wristlock into a Jumping High Knee), Holy Grail (Trapped Arm Piledriver)

Finishers: Natural Disaster (1916), Force of Nature (Figure Four Sharpshooter)

Ultimate Finisher: Nature's Wrath (Panama Sunrise)

Ring Name: Natalia Rodriguez

Nickname (optional): "La Chica Fuego" (The Fiery Girl in Spanish.), "The Queen Of Fire"

Gender: Female

Age: 25

Hometown: El Paso, Texas

Height: 5'4

Weight: 120 lbs

Look: Mexican-American female with dyed red hair hair, a lean and petite build, green eyes.

Ring Attire: Black Sasha banks style gear with black and red accents.

Entrance Attire: A red hooded jacket, and aviator sunglasses with red-tinted lenses.

Backstage/Promo Attire (optional): Jeans, converse sneakers, and a rock band t-shirt

Alignment: Face

Personality: A rising High-flying female star in professional wrestling, Natalia Rodriguez wrestles to show that women can be just as good, if not better than the men, with some calling her one of the leaders of the Women's Revolution on the Indies and in the WFA. Natalia is a proud, cheerful babyface, but if she is pushed far enough, a fiery temper will be unleashed.

Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, H***, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, or Showman) (Max of 2): Lucha Libre, Showman

Moveset:Flaming Wizard (Shining Wizard), Firecracker (Backstabber), Standing Moonsault Double Knee Drop, Ring of Fire (Springboard Tornado DDT), Enzugiri, Meteora (Diving Double Knee Drop to a seated opponent), Frog Splash, Suicide Somersault Senton, 619, Dragonrana, Poisoned Frankensteiner, Springboard Moonsault transitioned into an Inverted DDT, 450 Splash, Firefly (Spanish Fly), Fuego Special (Leg Trap Sunset Flip Powerbomb

Signature (Max of 3):) Amaterasu (Springboard Codebreaker ), Flamethrower (Asai DDT), La Mistica (Tilt-a-whirl headscissors transitioned into a Fujiwara armbar),

Finisher (Max of 3): Flame Cutter (Handspring Cutter), Firebird Splash (Phoenix Splash)

Ultimate Finisher: Corona (Front Flip DDT)

Entrance Theme: I Burn (Remix)-Jeff and Casey Lee Williams

Entrance (be detailed): Pillars of fire explode from the stage as Nattie appears on the stage before walking to the ring, taunting the fans as she does so. She teases flipping over the ropes before scoffing and getting inside.

Background & Accomplishments:

1x Gift of the Gods Champion

3x Lucha Underground Trios Champion with Ivellise and Sexy Star.

Extra: is dating Jason Sabre

Real Name: Alfredo Carrillo-Guerrero

Ring Name: Freddy Escobar

Nickname: "The Prince"

Age: 29

Hometown: Los Angeles, California

Billed From: Los Angeles, California

Height: 6'0

Weight: 230 lbs

Weight Class: Heavyweight

Appearance: A Mexican-American male with black hair in a fauxhawk, and brown eyes. Has a lean but muscular build

Ring Attire: Black tights with gold accents and a crown design on the back along with gold boots.

Entrance Attire: For regular entrances, he uses a leather jacket with neon lights that turn on and off, much like Chris Jericho. On the back of the jacket is a crown formed by neon lights.

Backstage Attire: A finely tailored Italian suit

Alignment: Face, can turn heel later on...always turns heel

Personality: Freddy lives a very hedonistic lifestyle, full of excess. He has a very quick wit, and is very snarky. He is extremely charismatic and cocky. He believes that only two things in the world matter, money and power. He is arrogant, but this arrogance bellies a cunning and intelligent mind that always thinks two steps ahead of others. Freddy is ruthless, and when his pride is challenged, he explodes with rage. Nevertheless, he is a dangerous and formidable opponent to anyone who tries to cross him.

Gimmick: His gimmick is that of The Prince, a rich, loudmouth bastard who likes to flaunt his wealth. He bases his gimmick off Kanye West and Floyd Mayweather Jr.

Theme Song: POWER-Kanye West

Entrance: Escobar comes out in a manner similar to Prince Devitt or Chris Jericho, as the lights darken and Escobar turns on the neon lights for his jacket, and he poses with his arms spread out. After posing for a bit, the lights turn on, and he make this way to the ring. He gets up on the top turnbuckle and does a Rainmaker style pose as the other three turnbuckles erupt with pyro. For special entrances he comes out with a crowd, and a cape, or a gold and dark purple longcoat, while sitting in a throne.

Wrestling Style: Showman/Hybrid/Dirty

Moveset: Royal Sword (Bicycle Knee Strike), Blockbuster (sometimes while running), Money Shot (Diving Double Foot Stomp to an opponent in the Tree of Woe), Springboard Moonsault into an Inverted DDT, Knee Drop Brainbuster, Hammerlock DDT (sometimes with the opponent hanging on the ropes), Prince's Blade (Springboard Knee Strike), Royal-Plex (Perfect-Plex), Money Maker (Suicide dive transitioned into a tornado DDT), Three Amigos, Royal Special (Inverted Superplex), Tequila Sunrise, Inverted Tornado DDT, Tilt A Whirl Backbreaker, Moonsault

Signatures: Kingmaker (Swinging Reverse STO transitioned into a DDT), Kingdom's Fall (Spanish Fly), Coronation (Split-Legged Frog Splash)

Finishers: Kingslayer (Curb Stomp), King's Landing (Somersault Reverse DDT),

Ultimate Finisher: Prince's Crown (Stormbreaker/Double Underhook Overhead Gutwrench dropped into a modified Corkscrew Neckbreaker)

Extra Accessories: Often carries around a scepter, to use as a weapon

Other info: Is married to Angelica Rhodes (an OC by FuckTheRevival2), and is a member of the Wet Dream Team clique with Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus

Ring Name: Edward Mercury

Nickname (optional): The Antagonist

Gender: Male

Age: 30

Hometown: Liverpool, England

Height: 6'1

Weight: 230 lbs

Look: Caucasian male. Muscular build, Black long hair, black eyes, and a goatee.

Ring Attire: Black trunks and boots

Entrance Attire: A black longcoat, a top hat, and a cane that can be used as a weapon.

Alignment: Heel

Personality: He is very selfish, and ruthless. He can best be described as a textbook sociopath, and he has an inflated ego. He also has a flair for the theatrics.

Gimmick (optional): His gimmick is basically that of a criminal mastermind/supervillain, think Marty Scurll meets Roman Torchwick.

Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, Hardcore, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, or Showman) (Max of 2): Technical, Dirty

Known Moves: European Uppercut (Sometimes while sliding), Diving High Knee, Multiple stomps to a grounded opponent, Swinging Double Underhook Suplex, Pumphandle Neckbreaker, Shankly Gates, Finger Snapping, Tornado DDT, Cross Armbreaker, Multiple Stomps to a grounded opponent, Spike Piledriver, Whiplash, Falcon Arrow, Avada Kedavra (Superkick to a kneeling opponent), Draping DDT

Signature (Max of 3): H.M.D (Heroes Must Die [Tombstone dropped into a Double Knee Gutbuster]), Gotcha! (Feint Superkick followed by a Superkick to the knee) Master Plan (Lifting Inverted DDT)

Finisher (Max of 3): Submission Impossible (Crossface Chickenwing), Villainy (Pumphandle lift into a Reverse STO)

Ultimate Finishers: Evil Intentions (Side Package Piledriver)

Entrance Theme: Four Rusted Horses-Marilyn Manson

Entrance (be detailed): The arena goes dark as St. James Infirmary Blues begins to play. A single spotlight reveals Edward Mercury, with his trenchcoat, top hat, and cane. The spotlight keeps on focusing on him as he walks to the ring, taunting the crowd

Taunt/Catchphrase (Optional): I'm the bad guy, mate!

Background & Accomplishments: 1x PROGRESS Champion 2x PROGRESS Tag Team Champion with Aiden Remington III

Ring Name: Aiden Remington III

Nickname (optional): "AR3", "the Prodigy"

Gender: Male

Age: 34

Hometown: London, England

Height: 5'11

Weight: 215 lbs

Look: Caucasian male, Straight black hair, green eyes, and a lean and lanky build.

Ring Attire: Tights that have the Union Jack flag design on them

Entrance Attire: A leather jacket with a hood.

Alignment: Tweener

Personality: An ultra serious athlete, dedicated to his craft. He leaves the talking to his partner, Edward. Is the archetypical British gentleman. Is very arrogant

Gimmick: His gimmick is that of "the Prodigy" an incredible technical wrestler, ala Benoit or Zack Sabre Jr. He belongs to the prestigious Remington wrestling family.

Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, Hardcore, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, or Showman) (Max of 2): Technical, Strong Style

Known Moves: Penalty Kick, Rope-Hung Lungblower, Blockbuster, Achilles Lock, Kneeling Inverted Sharpshooter, Pumphandle Michinoku Driver, Heel Hook, Brainbuster, Enzugiri, Muta Lock, Gunshot (Codebreaker), Fujiwara Armbar, Guillotine Choke, Triangle Choke, Snap German Suplex

Signature (Max of 3): Prodigy-Plex (Half and Half Suplex), Morning Glory (Twisting Brainbuster), Exterminate (Corner Springboard Enzugiri)

Finisher (Max of 3): Remington Special (Modified Double Arm Octopus Hold), AR-15 (Fisherman Driver)

Ultimate Finisher: Prima Nocta (Gutwrench Driver/ KAGETORA's Gurumakakari)

Entrance Theme: Morning Glory-Oasis

Entrance (be detailed): A simple walk to the ring.

Background & Accomplishments 1x WCPW Champion 2x PROGRESS Tag Team Champion with Edward Mercury

Tag Team/Faction Application Team Name (Optional): Kings of a New Age/ The KNA

Members (Limited of 4): Edward Mercury, Aiden Remington III

Team Entrance Theme (Optional): Supremacy-Muse (In a singles match, they each have their own themes)

Team Entrance (Optional): Supremacy begins to play as a spotlight shines down on Aiden and Edward. Both walk to the ring, Edward taunting and showboating, and Aiden simply walking to the ring

Team Signatures: Wheelbarrow (Aiden)/Snap DDT (Edward), King's Bridge (Double Rope-Hung DDT), New Age Rising (High Knee [Edward]/ Legsweep [Aiden]), Storm's End (Powerbomb (Edward)/ Neckbreaker (Combination), Rains of Castamere (Double-team Spike Piledriver)

Team Finisher (Max of 2): Kingdom Come (Edward lifts the opponent for a flapjack, and Aiden connects with a Gunshot! (Codebreaker), Coming of a New Age (Tombstone Facebuster by Edward into a codebreaker by Aiden/Basically the Grizzled Young Veteran's Ticket to Ride)

Real Name: Dylan Cross

Ring Name: Sicko Kidd

Nickname: The Killer Next Door, Madness Incarnate, The Evil Klown, The Ghoul

Age: 27

Hometown: Chicago, Illinois

Billed From: The Dark Carnival(Sicko Kidd) The Deepest Nightmares of The Void(The Ghoul)

Height: 5'11

Weight: 197

Appearance: shaved head on both sides, parts it to the left, hair color formerly dark brown now black, blue gray eyes, scars on his arms, chest, and Back, semi muscular build

Ring Attire: evil clown makeup(sometimes messy) the classic clown smile is either black or red, almost Crow design around eyes, tattered dark pants with stitches, macabre pictures on the legs, left leg says Dying To Kill Ya on the right leg, Laugh Till Ya Die In left leg, Killer Next Door on the back, dirty tapped hands sometimes with blood, dirty black boots; as the Ghoul it's similar but his makeup is more demonic looking(like Pagano) where the base paint is red instead of white and the rest of the markings are black with fang like maw around the mouth, red eye contact on left eye

Entrance Attire: White suit with blood stain design; The Ghoul is black suit with the blood design and the back has I Killed God

Alignment (Face/Heel/Tweener): Heel

In-Ring Personality: crazy, aggressive, sadistic; as The Ghoul he is more focused and twice as cruel

Gimmick: psychotic killer clown

Theme Song: Freak-Tetrarch; Welcome To The Freakshow-No Name Faces(only with Dark Carnival), I, Dementia-Whitechapel(The Ghoul)

Wrestling Style (Showman/Technical/Powerhouse/Brawler/Hardcore/High-Flyer/Strong Style/Striker/MMA/Dirty/Lucha Libre. Max of 3): Hardcore, High Flyer, Technical

Moveset (15 Moves): Fisherman Suplex, Moonsault, Swinging Neckbreaker, Running High Knee, Tope Con Hilo, Facebuster, Dragon Sleeper, Senton, Monkey Flip, Brainbuster, Cannonball, Rebound Lariat, Flapjack, Crossface, Dragon Screw

Signatures (Max of 2): Sick Kick(Buzzsaw Kick), See No Evil(Eye Rake followed up with Snap DDT)

Finishers (Max of 2): Killing Joke(Stunner Into a knee), Falling Into Madness(Shooting Star Press)

Wildcard Finisher (Max of 1. This is the finisher that your OC rarely uses and is meant to guarantee a win.): The Last Laugh(Lockjaw)

Name: Jason Dubroc

Ring Name: Jason Malice

Nickname: The Fallen One, Dark Savior

Height: 6'1

Weight: 237

Weight Class: Heavyweight

Appearance: pale white, blue grey eyes, slightly muscular, medium length black hair, and burn scar on back

Attire: face paint is black on one side, and white on the other. The number 13 is still on the forehead(white 1 on the black half, black 3 on the white half), Sting like design in white on the black side, with the jagged line cutting through left eye while running down the white side of the face paint, black wrestling pants with Malice on the back in red with scratched in lettering devil skull on left pants leg, and Fallen One on the right leg, black boots, taped up wrists; entrance gear is just a torn up, hooded trench coat.

Age: 29

Hometown: New Orleans, Louisiana

Personality: cold, dark, and merciless in the ring. Off screen is a really nice guy

Face, heel, or tweener?: Tweener, more face

Theme: Refined In The Fire-Winds of Plague; Behold The Wicked Child-Iced Earth for special events.

Entrance: music plays as lights flicker on and off until Malice is kneeled down at the top of the entrance ramp with fog all around him with red lights to make the fog glow red. On the titantron now had Malice in jagged red and black lettering that fades out to show The Dark Savior. Jason then stands up to make a cutting motion across his throat to which a wall of fire explodes behind him as he walks down the ramp holding a black baseball bat that had carvings of a scorpion, a bat, and a raven. When he is in the ring he stands on the second turnbuckle with his arms spread open and then either points his bat to the crowd(if first in the ring) or at his opponent(if last in the ring.)

Moveset: Repeated German Suplex(sometimes the third is a overhead release German Suplex), STO, Scorpion Death Lock, Spear, Atomic Drop, Side Effect, Crossface, Belly To Back Suplex, Hardiac Arrest, Discus Forearm, Spinebuster

Signatures: Sudden Death(Superkick), Dark Justice(Impaler DDT)

Finishers: Laid To Rest(Lifting Inverted DDT but dropped as a brainbuster), Hangman's Noose(Last Chancery)

Ultimate Finisher: Malicious End(Fireman's Carry to a Tombstone piledriver)

Name: Amadeus Crowley

Nickname: The Sinister Prophet, God's Last Calamity

Gender: Male

Age: 29

Hometown: Stockholm, Sweden

Appearance (Include Height and Weight. Be as detailed as possible): 6'2, 241 pds, strip goatee and thin mustache combo, grey eyes, short dark brown hair, semi muscular build. No tattoos, but a spider birthmark on his inner left arm. It is said to be the Mark of Arachnos.

Clothing Style: Black and grey suit with a tie that has many "open eyes" on it, leather shoes, a monocle on left eye, and a large coat with black fur around the neck area, also a top hat with a smiling devil skull on the front. Carries a devil skull cane or one with an ornate spider clutching an orb that looks like Earth.

In Ring Attire (Regular): black and white wrestling tights with Crowley in blood style lettering in red with skull covered in razor wire, black and white boots with eyes all over with razor wire, knee pads with razor wire design, tapped fingers

PPV Attire 1: similar to regular except the color scheme is red and black

PPV Attire 2: similar attire again, but this time it is spider theme as the skull is in the clutches of a demonic spider with the name Crowley on the back in a bloody spiderweb

Affiliation (Which stable do they belong to): Despair, Sinister Brigade, Spider Tribe

Alignment: HEEL

Personality (Include their background here. This is really important): mad, evil, crafty, narcissistic, cold, and manipulative.

Gimmick (Their character in a nutshell): An evil mastermind villain

Primary Wrestling Style (What style they mostly use. Look below for wrestling styles you should pick from and what they mean): Technician

Secondary Wrestling Style: Strong Style

Regular Moveset (12 Moves!): Dragon Suplex, Anaconda Cross, Electric Chair Facebuster, Spinebuster, Cross Armbreaker, Kimura Lock, Spike Piledriver, Pumphandle Slam, German Suplex, Triangle Choke, DDT(sometimes on chairs)

Signature (2 moves): Vicer Exciser(Skull End), Pendulum of Fate(Pendulum Backbreaker)

Finisher (2 Moves): The Purge(Inverted Hammerlock DDT), Tormentum/Torment(Lo Negro Del Trauma)

Theme Song: Eater of Worlds-Everyone Loves A Villain

Real name: Katherine Quackenbush

Ring Name: Katie Striker

Nicknames: Basement drop kick assassin. Moonlight Rose

Gender: Female

Age: 35

Hometown: Allen Town PA

Weight: 175lbs

Height: 5'9

Weight class: middle weight

Look: Slim and very toned, very healthy. A lot like Sexy Star in body type. Deep Blue eyes, Redish brown hair with pale skin. High well defined cheek bones. With an oval face with small noise, and elf like ears. Long slender fingers with thin wrists.

Ring Attire: Black or Silver leather pants with midnight blue Corset top. That covers up just below the neck. Covered in a lord of the rings elven style patterns. Midnight blue leather biker short cut off gloves. Black short wrestling boots.

Entrance Attire: Comes out dressed in long midnight blue gothic cape. Along with Black mask with gold decoration pattern on it. With blue and silver leathers off the right eye of the mask.

Ring Entrance: Lights go off blue spot light hits the entrance. Followed by white smoke swirling all around. Music hits and she waits a minute before coming out. Unless she's going to jump her foe. Then she just runs thru the crowd in ring gear. An cracks them with a chair.

Backstage promo wear: Black jeans or dark blue jeans. Ren fair style shirts of cotton or velvet, and gold chain necklace with silver pendants of unicorns, fae, exct. Blue stone ear rings. An black biker cut off gloves.

Heel or Face: Heel

Personality: Caring with an easy going care free feel. Reliable and thinks of others. Quirky and odd sense of humor, very gemini devil may care. Likes making puns, and good one liners. Has started to be come very paranoid. An doesn't go out alone if can be helped. Does not drink at all any more unless with Tensuya Naito and EVIL.

Gimmick: witch with a silly streak. In the style of Chikara Pro.

Wrestling Style: Japanese Jr Lucha Libre mix.

Signatures: Basement drop kick, Somersault Senton, German Suplex, Shooting start press. Hanging neck breaker from the second rope.

Finishers: Springboard Tornado ddt, Dragon Sleeper, Leg Scissors cross kneelock Call Tetsuya in honor of her trainer Tetsuya Naito.

Trainers: Tetsuya Naito, Sara Del Ray, EVIL, Father Mike Quackenbush, Vampiro.

Taunts: You must be Tranquilo, take your time. Better to be me losing rarely than you rarely winning. As my great Mentor Tetsuya Naito would say Tranquilo. It's only just began. I'm the last thing you ever want to see pissed off. Because it will be the last thing you see.

Back ground and Accomplishments: Former New Japan Jr. Heavy weight champion for eight months. Part of Los Ingobernables de Japon. For three years did all shorts of crazy things with them. They beat up anyone who got in there way. An ran ruff shot over most everyone in New Japan. Worked for a while in Big Japan, All Japan former women's heavy weight champion.

Got into second round of Battle of Los Angeles. Former AAA tag champion with Sexy Star twice. Former Chikara young lion's cup champion. Got into the third round of the G1 climax tournament before being losing. Former Lucha UnderGround Trios champion with Sexy Star and Taya for one year.

Left after Dario Cueto was becoming way to aggressive with his romantic desires. He is currently stalking her, with no signs of slowing down. Got into wrestling at 22. Has not looked back since. Has started becoming fearful of Dario as he's showing no signs in leaving her alone. Has been trying to find away to make him leave her alone. So far has not been able to get him to back off. Gifts show up at her home or parents home. An sometimes the arena she's working in.

With short cards, telling her to come back to the Temple. In so many different words. She's scared one day she's going to go to sleep. Then wake up chained to the headboard of Dario's bed. Also has had training in shot submission fighting from Tetsuya Naito and street fighting training from Eddie Kingston.

Bio: Got into wrestling at 23 and hasn't looked back since. Has had few real relationships. Chris Hero, Zack Saber Jr, and Fenix are all ex's. Dario doesn't know her and Fenix dated. This has been kept quite so that Fenix faces no backlash.

Tends to keep to herself, unless around friends. Few examples, Earlier mentioned relationships, most of the PWG locker room, Naito, EVIL, (yes that's the name of a NJ wrestler.) Fenix, Brian Cage Taylor, Chuck Taylor.

Wrestling Style: Japanize Jr Lucha Libera mix. also skilled in shoot submission style wrestling

Real Name: Angelica Runnels

Ring Name: Angelica Rhodes

Nickname: The American Princess

Age: 24

Hometown: Marietta, Georgia

Billed From: Marietta, Georgia,

Height: 5'11

Weight: 145 lbs

Appearance: Caucasian female with shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, curvy and toned build.

Ring Attire: White Alexa Bliss-style top with red and blue accents, and silver tights and boots also with red and blue accents.

Entrance Attire: A black reversible jacket with the American flag on the back, for special entrances uses a white hooded long coat, with red and blue accents.

Backstage Attire: jeans, and a Legacy T-shirt

Alignment: Heel

Personality: Angelina is arrogant, intelligent and a narcissist. She is very proud of being a Rhodes, and will remind her peers of this at every opportunity. She is cocky and extremely confident in her abilities

Gimmick: An arrogant member of the Rhodes family who looks to dominate the female division

Theme Song: you should see me in a crown-Billie Eilish

Wrestling Style: Showman/Technical

Moveset: Bionic Elbow, Diving Double Knee Drop to a trapped opponent accross the turnbuckles, Diving Moonsault, Forward Somersault Cutter, Swinging Vertical Suplex, Missile Dropkick, Avalanche Swinging Neckbreaker, Rope Hung DDT, Suicide Dive, Running Knee Strike to a seated opponent, Gory Bomb, Double Chickenwing Facebuster, Cartwheel Back Elbow to a cornered opponent, Snap Scoop Powerslam, Bridging Northern Light Suplex

Signature: Dream On (Cody Cutter), Beautiful Disaster (Springboard Roundhouse Kick), Queen's Landing (Vertebreaker)

Finishers: Cross Rhodes, Rhodes Special (Modified Inverted Figure Four Leglock)

Ultimate Finisher: Dream Catcher (Eclipse)

Real Name: Brianna Sanders

Ring Name: Brianna Knox

Nickname: "The Anti-Heroine."

Gender: Female

Age: 23

Hometown: Detroit, Michigan

Billed From: Detroit, Michigan

Height: 5'7

Weight: 145 lbs

Look: Dark short black hair . A musuclar yet curvy build, and dark blue eyes. Wears black lipstick and

Ring Attire (Special Entrance Attire optional): Black and purple Paige-like gear

Entrance Attire (Special Entrance Attire optional):

Alignment: Tweener

Personality: A cynical, foul-mouthed, sarcastic, chain-smoking brash woman who doesn't like to make friends and who loves to fight. She has a lot of issues, but when the chips are down, she fights for good and is a firm fan favorite

Gimmick: The Anti-Heroine- someone with a lot of personal issues, who nonetheless fights for good, albeit a very violent and brutal way.

Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, Hardcore, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, Showman, MMA, Lucha Libre) (Max of 2): Brawler/Strong Style

Known Moves (Max of 10-15): Discus Lariat, Diving Double Foot Stomp, Reverse STO, Snap Double Underhook DDT, Scoop Brainbuster, Running Codebreaker, Wrecking Ball Dropkick, Half and Half Suplex, Diving DDT, Rope-Hung Swinging Neckbreaker, Electric Chair Facebuster, Piledriver, Bicycle Kick, Michinoku Driver

Signature (Max of 3): Attitude Check (Diving Lungblower), Black Sunday (Lifting Double Underhook DDT), Hard Knox (Double Wrist-Lock Curb Stomp)

Finisher (Max of 2): Hell's Bells (Bitter End), Blackheart Bomb(Sit-Out Pumphandle Powerbomb).

Ultimate Finisher (Max 1. This is the finisher that your OC rarely uses and serves as the trump card for your OC's moveset. Choose wisely.): Devil's Halo (Front Flip Piledriver)

Entrance Theme: Smells Like Teen Spirit-Nirvana

Entrance (be detailed) (Special Entrance optional): She comes out of the crowd, Sandman style, smoking a cigarette before walking down to the ring

Taunt/Catchphrase (Optional):

-Flipping someone off.

Background & Accomplishments: 1x Wonder of STARDOM Champion

Preferred Championship (Optional): Women's Championship

Real Name: Jacob Holloway

Ring Name: Tyler Lockheed

Nickname: "The Skywalker"

Gender: Male

Age: 21

Hometown: Aberdeen, Washington

Billed From: Aberdeen, Washington

Height: 5'11

Weight: 205

Weight Class (Optional): Cruiserweight

Look: Caucasian male, blond hair, blue eyes, boyish looks, lean athletic build.

Ring Attire (Special Entrance Attire optional): Black Metalik-style bodysuit with orange accentes.

Entrance Attire (Special Entrance Attire optional): Black leather jacket and orange tinted sunglasses.

Alignment: Face

Personality: Tyler is a hyperactive guy with a never-say-die attitude when it comes to inside the ring. He will not hesitate to perform death-defying stunts if he has to. He is also a bit of an adrenaline junkie.

Gimmick: High Flying, atheltic daredevil

Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, Hardcore, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, Showman, MMA, Lucha Libre) (Max of 2): High Flyer

Known Moves (Max of 10-15): Pele Kick, Springboard Back Elbow Smash, Ropewalk Moonsault to the Outside, Springboard Dragonrana, 450 Splash, Sunset Flip Powerbomb to an opponent on the apron,Tornado DDT , Asai DDT, Slingshot Somersault Cutter, Lightning Spiral, Poisoned Frankensteiner, Rolling Thunder into Jumping Neckbreaker, Fosbury Flop, Springboard Moonsault into an Inverted DDT, Corkscrew Falling Stunner (as a counter to a suplex),

Signature (Max of 3): Rush Hour (Running Flip DDT), Lightning Shock (Shooting Star Press to an opponent hanging in the top rope), Skywalker (Ropewalk Hurracarrana to an opponent seated on the top rope)

Finisher (Max of 2): Hyper Rush (Rainbow Cutter), Pulse Drop (Phoenix Splash)

Ultimate Finisher (Max 1. This is the finisher that your OC rarely uses and serves as the trump card for your OC's moveset. Choose wisely.): Limit Break (720 DDT)

Entrance Theme: Invaders Must Die-The Prodigy

Entrance (be detailed) (Special Entrance optional): Lights darken and an orange light show heralds the arrival of Tyler Lockheed as he walks down the ramp and gets on the apron, before posing on the top rope and backflipping off of it.

Taunt/Catchphrase (Optional): Poses on the top rope, before backflipping off the top and landing in a three point stance.

Background & Accomplishments: 1x BOSJ Winner

2x IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion

1x WWE Cruiserweight Champion

Preferred Championship: ICW International Championshilp

Name: Katarina Love

Nickname:

Height: 5'8

Weight: 130lbs

Appearance: Light brown skin with a curvy/hourglass build while being in shape. She's got brown eyes with deep dimples and pouty lips. She also has long curly dark hair often styled natural or done in braids. She's got a pierced nose and two tattooes , paw prints going up her back and a tiny heart on her hand.

Entrance: She comes out onto the stage under a bright white spotlight. She holds her arms out and does a slow twirl showing off her outfit before strutting down the ramp trash talking the fans. She often snatched a sign from a fans hands and tears it up or stomps on it before climbing up the steel steps and onto the turnbuckle where she sits with her legs across the ropes Eddie style and waits for her opponent.

Entrance theme: Miss Jackson - Panic! At The Disco

Attire: A black sequined cropped racer back styled top lined with red paired with matching ripped up tights, She also wears furry black boots along with a lone fingerless glove.

Age: 25

Hometown: Philadelphia, Pa

Personality: Your loud mouthed, egotistical self proclaimed Queen. She's rude,brash,blunt and over confident. She's got a short temper and will try to fight you but only if she definitely knows she can will, she is not above being a coward however.

Face, heel, or tweener? Heel

Moveset: She's a highflyer/powerhouse so lots of hard hitting moves along with flashy ones. Like Huricarana's, Invertered Frankensteiners, Suplex (German,Explorer, Fisherman,) DDTs (Float over, Jumping, Tornado, Kick Out) Standing moonsault, spear, thesz press, Snap powerslam, punt kick, backbreakers, Headscissors, Suicide dive, Super Kick, spinning backfist

Signatures: Handspring Phoenix Splash, Double Rotation Moonsault

Finishers:LoveBuster (Fireman's Carry Facebuster), Love Lockdown (Liontamer)

Relationships (if any.) You can pick, I'd like her paired up and managing a heel male who's similar to her.

Past Accomplishments:N/a

Anything else I should Know:n/a

Name: Jaiden Ramirez

Nickname: The Crossknight

Height: 6'2

Weight: 230lbs

Appearance: Dark, wavy hair with a cowlick at the front. Tan-ish skin tone and well built. Not bulkish, but still muscular.

Entrance: The arena goes dark when he's entering. Waits until the beat drops to enter. When he does, the lights flash on him. They stop, and he walks to the ring, bobbing his head and mouthing the words to the music. He enters the ring, and hits all 4 turnbuckles.

Entrance theme: Greenlight by Pitbull

Attire: Sleeveless, red, tight top with a black "x" in the middle of his chest. Also wears tight leggings that are also red, no other color. Black combat boots and black and red gloves that go all the way to the elbows.

Age: 28

Hometown: Dallas, TX

Personality: Humorous, but knows when to be serious. Dangerous if provoked. Extremely Loyal. Respects Women immensely. He has this alternate personality he goes to when in a tough match, called The Crossknight. He is like demon king Finn. Stronger, faster, and more viscous.

Face, heel, or tweener: Face

Moveset: Sling blade, Blockbuster, superkick, powerbomb, Corner body splash, enziguri, back suplex, dropkick, frog splash, elbow drop, lariat, neckbreaker

Signatures:

Mark of Cain (Cross Rhodes)

Superman Punch

Lance (Leaping Neckbreaker)

Finishers:

Ripcord (Running bicycle knee strike)

Knightfall (Swanton Bomb)

Relationships (if any): None

Past Accomplishments: Former IWF Champion.

Anything else I should Know: Not particularly.

Name: Robert Reeves.

Nickname: Robby.

Height: 6'10.

Weight: 310lbs.

Appearance: Robby's Caucasian with fair skin, a mild tan, and is physically well built with shaggy brown hair, blue eyes and rugged angular features. He has a tribal tattoo somewhat similar to that of Goldberg's on his right arm.

Entrance: He comes ridding out on his Harley Davidson Motorcycle, then drives around the ring 3 times, before hopping off and heading into the ring. Robby will occasionally hand-five a fan or two.

Entrance theme: My Nemesis by FFDP.

Attire: Robby wears a sleeveless white muscle shirt, black leather vest, blue jeans, a black durag over his head and black boots.

Age: 33.

Hometown: Tallahassee, Florida.

Personality: Robby could be described as a strong, soft hearted guy with an awesome sense of humor. In the ring, he instantly goes into warrior mode and becomes really competitive.

Face, heel, or tweener?: Face.

Moveset: Vertical Suplex, Scoop Slam, Headbutt, Military Press Lift, Side Slam, Backbreaker, Superplex & Powerslam.

Signatures: Spear, Spinebuster & Sitdown Powerbomb.

Finishers: Chokeslam, Bearhug, Super Chokeslam from a top the turnbuckle,

Brief Biography: Robby was born and raised in Tallahassee, Florida. Growing up, Robby always had a love for sports, specifically pro wrestling and MMA. So, his parents (who were part time wrestlers) decided to teach Robby from age 14 on up. Robby also has 4 older sisters that he's really close with. After finishing school and his training, Robby joined NLW.

Relationships: None.

Past Accomplishments: None.

Name: Dean Leatherbarrow

Nickname: The Shellshocker

Height: 5'11

Weight: 217

Appearance: Pretty built and pretty defined, has dark brown skin, wide cheekbones, wide mouth, square face, wide chin, rounded jawbone, dark, defined and pronounced eyebrows, medium pointed nose, full lips, dark goatee and mustache combo, large tribal tattoo on his left bicep

Entrance: After the "We keep it rockin', we keep it rockin'" line, Dean comes out onstage by brushing his chest off and making a cocky look, he walks down the ring in the style of Razor Ramon, he then enters the ring and brush his chest and taunt the audience

Entrance Theme: California Love by 2Pac and Dr. Dre

Attire: Yellow trunks with black and blue lightning bolt and white star designs stenciled on the front and back, yellow kneepads with a large black S stenciled on them, black boots, yellow kick pads with black and blue lightning bolt designs and "SHELL" and "SHOCKER" stenciled on them, yellow elbow pads and white wrist tape on both arms, (A black hooded leather jacket with yellow lightning bolt designs on the sleevesand a gold chain necklace for Entrance)

Personality: Pretty self-centered and known to be overconfident, known to be standoffish and rude towards others and doesn't socialize with babyfaces, thinks very highly of himself and is really cocky and egotistic, displays a calculating and showman style demeanor when wrestling in a match

Face, Heel, or Tweener?: Tweener (Mostly Heel)

Move set: Technical

Signatures: Bridging Hammerlock Armbar

Spinning Side Belly-to-Belly Suplex

Shell Game (Sharpshooter/Double Pulling Armbar Combination)

Bridging Leglock Submission

After-Shocker (Full Nelson twisted into a Kneeling Facebuster)

Exploder Suplex into the turnbuckles

Armtrap Pulling Backbreaker onto the knee

Captical CPT (Double Jump Moonsault)

Leghook Reverse STO

Argentine Backbreaker Rack dropped into a Samoan Drop

Finishers: Shell Casing (Sister Abigail)

Shock to the System (Juvi Driver)

Dean-O-Mite (Freak Accident)

Relationships: None

Past Accomplishments: IWGP Heavyweight Champion

2 time IWGP Intercontinental Champion

WWE NXT Champion

WWE United States Champion

Anything Else I Should Know: His entrance theme begins with him whispering "Shell shockerrrrrrrrr…"

He has been known to use underhanded tactics during a match

Oftentimes, he sits and poses on the top rope after entering the ring

When he comes onstage, he brushes his chest off and makes a cocky look

He often forms an arrogant and cocky pose when pinning his opponents

Name: Autumn Summerfield

Nickname: Wrestling's Sexiest Season

Height: 5'7

Weight: 129

Appearance: Athletic and curvy straight figure, pretty busty, Cinnamon red hair that is shoulder length and parted, oblong face, full cheekbones, rounded chin, pointed nose, defined eyebrows, sloping forehead, mascara, orange eye shadow, red lipstick and red nail polish

Entrance: Before her song plays, the sound of leaves rusting and leaves blowing, she shows up onstage making a Bobby Roode style pose for 30 seconds, she then arrogantly walks down the ring as the she then makes another Bobby Roode style pose, on special occasions, autumn leaves would fall from the ceiling for her entrance

Entrance Theme: Will You be There (In the Morning) by Heart

Attire: Orange foil top with red edging, laces over her breasts and fall leaf designs and patterns stenciled on the cups, knee length orange tights with fall leaf designs stenciled and red and yellow tassels attached on the legs, orange boots with yellow laces, red edging and white soles, elbow length arm sleeves with fall leaf shaped tassels attached on both arms, (A sleeveless white robe with red, yellow and orange leaves attached for entrances)

Age: 21

Hometown: Nashua, New Hampshire

Personality: Pretty quiet but also really arrogant and cocky, known to be self-centered and can be insulting and rude to others backstage, very brash and boisterous at times and shows immense disdain when being ignored by others, displays a steadfast and arrogant demeanor when wrestling in a match

Face, Heel, or Tweener: Heel

Move set: Showman

Signatures: Leaf Pile (Slingshot Springboard Senton Bomb)

Arm Triangle Choke followed into a Reverse STO

Single Leg Boston Crab

Fall From Grace (Fireman's Carry Cutter)

Knee Clutch Figure-Four Leglock

Sit-Out Full Nelson Atomic Drop onto the apron

Diving DDT from the second rope

Russian Legsweep followed into a Grounded Hammerlock Octopus Stretch

Hampshire Falling Lead (Elevated Cloverleaf while kneeling on the opponent's neck)

Spinning Headlock Elbow Drop

Finishers: Leaf Blower (Muscle Buster dropped into a Sit-Out Jawbreaker)

Falling Foliage (Lifting Sit-Out Swinging Neckbreaker)

Autumn-Matic Win (Side Kneeling Cobra Clutch)

Relationships: None

Past Accomplishments: None

Anything Else I should know: Her entrance theme begins with the sound of leaves rustling and the wind blowing

She has been known to dump a bucket of dead leaves on her opponents after defeating them

She has been known to smack the referee if they anger her enough

On special occasions, she has autumn leaves fall from the ceiling during her entrance

She is often seen backstage resting and relaxing in a pile of leaves

Name: Derrick Strong

Nickname: The Enterprise

Height: 6'1

Weight: 226

Appearance: Pretty muscular and very defined, his hair is very short and slicked back

Has a square face and defined cheekbones, has a rounded jawbone and a medium snub nose

Has a pointed chin and defined eyebrows, has a tattoo of a cobra on his left upper bicep

Has fairly tanned skin and a receding brow

Entrance: He walks down the ring in a really cocky way, when he enters the ring he would lean against the ropes in a style of Eddie Guerrero and he would stay there till his opponents enters the ring for the match to start

Entrance Theme: All Hell's Breakin Loose by Kiss

Attire: Cobalt blue, white and silver Seth Rollins (2015 tenure) style tights with "ENTERPRISE" stenciled on the legs, white belt with a silver buckle, black boots, silver and white kickpads with "E" on the right and "P" on the left, blue fingerless MMA style gloves with white wrists and "STRONG" stenciled on the knuckles (A white duster coat with "ENTERPRISE" and his likeness stenciled on the back, sunglasses and brass knuckles that say "STRONG" on them for entrances)

Age: 39

Hometown: Jacksonville, Florida

Personality: Highly conceited and cares only for himself, very flashy, sarcastic and rude when he's talking to others, very arrogant and is willing to do anything to get what he wants, very cocky and likes to cheat during his matches

Face, Heel, or Tweener?: Heel

Move set: Showman

Signatures: Modified Figure-Four Leglock

Rope-Hung Jumping Neckbreaker Slam

Platinum Base (Straightjacket Gory Neckbreaker)

Ana-Strong-Da (Anaconda Vice to a seated opponent)

Front Facelock followed by multiple Knee Lifts to the face

Inverted Tornado DDT

Enter Prybar (Bridging Fujiwara Armbar)

Running Jumping Hook Kick to an opponent on the apron

Electric Chair Drop

Death Valley Driver into the turnbuckles

Finishers: Enterprise Winner (Destroy Suplex)

Enterprise Special (The Chronic)

Strong Arm (High-Speed Running Forearm Smash)

Relationships: None

Past Accomplishments: 2 Time GHC Heavyweight Champion

GHC Junior Heavyweight Champion

GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Train Champion

2 time GHC Tag Team Champion

Anything Else I should Know: He often uses his brass knuckles as a weapon when the referee is distracted

Oftentimes, he yells for his music to turn off when he's about to start a promo

When doing promos or interviews, he starts with "The Enterprise is in the building, and in demand!"

He has been known to attack opponents before they can reach the ring

He leans against the ropes and performs a cocky pose after he enters the ring

Name: Ced

Nickname: "The King", "The Magnificent One", "The Architect of Violence"

Height: 6'3

Weight: 255 Pounds

Age: 29

Appearance: An African American male with a caramel-like colored skin tone. He had chocolate brown eyes with black eyebrows that were well-kept. The right eyebrow had a cut in the middle as a reminder of his first-ever match. He has a ripped physique similar to that of The Game, Triple H. He had a black faded haircut with waves. On the top part of the right arm, he had a lion head tattooed on his upper bicep. On the side of his bicep, he had a praying hands in black ink. Under his lion head tattoo, he had a clock tattooed with the clock arms on 5:53 with an angel that had their wings holding up the clock. On the underside of his right arm, he had skulls stacked on each other in black and grey ink. On his forearm he had it covered up with a Celtic hero forearm sleeve that had one design as if it had like a crack like a wall that was filled with the name Destiny in cursive with a colored rose on top of it. On his left arm, he had a dagger in grey ink that had a snake wrapping around it till it got to the top where it bit down on a skull that was cracked.

Ring Attire: Black Ring trunks with Ced on the front in red with white outline. On the back of the trunks was a roaring lion head in red with a white outline. He had black knee pads with a black knee brace on the right knee with black boots and black wrist tape.

Entrance Attire: His ring gear with a black t-shirt with "The King Has Arrived" in white.

Backstage Gear: As a face, he wears black jeans with rips with a pair of Jordan 1s and a Michael Jordan jersey with a gold chain and a gold Rolex. As a heel, he wears an all-black suit without a tie.

Alignment: (Face/Heel/Tweener): Heel (at the moment but can change)

In-Ring Personality: In the ring, Ced is a very cocky arrogant person who is very aggressive in the ring. He is very arrogant when it comes to his in-ring ability and persona. He likes to taunt the crowd at times but he likes to put the match in his pace in a very slow technical pace. He likes to taunt and get in his opponent's head by playing mind games.

Out of Ring Personality: Outside of the ring, Ced is a very humble person and he's very friendly to new people. However, he can also become off as mean to those who have a personality he doesn't like or a reputation.

Gimmick: As a face, Ced is the kind of guy who will say what's on his mind no matter who it offends, fight anyone and wrestle in any match. He's pretty much like a degenerate or kind of like a face version of Triple if that helps. As a heel, He's cocky, arrogant and he loves to throw around the idea that he is a Superstar. He thinks that he's the face of the company and walks around in expensive suits with expensive jewelry. He's kinda like a heel version of Triple H and Bobby Roode.

Theme Song: "Icon (Instrumental)" by Jaden Smith

Entrance: Ced walked out onto the stage with a water bottle in his hand as all the lights in the arena were going off in random colors while the titantron was the only thing showing anything. Smoke arose from where stood. He looked up from his position on the stage and looked at the ring. He then spits out a mist of water causing all the graphics in the arena to turn on before he walked down the ramp. Once he reached the ringside area he looked around him at the fans who cheered him loudly before he sipped some water and threw the bottle into the crowd. He walked towards the steel steps and walked up to them to the ring apron before he went through the ropes. He walked to the corner before he climbed the turnbuckles and spit the water out as he did his pose while the fans cheered.

Wrestling Style: (Showman/Technical/Powerhouse/Brawler/Hardcore/High-Flyer/Strong Style/Striker/MMA/Dirty/Lucha Libre): He wrestles an all-around like style specializing in brawling, technical and power-based moves. But if he had to stick to just two styles it would be Technical and Brawling.

Moveset: (10-15 moves)

Floatover DDT

Floatover Neckbreaker

Blockbuster

Superplex

Facebuster Knee Smash

Ego Trip (Falling Side Slam)

The Perfect Break (Fujiwara Armbar)

Deadlift Suplex

Triple German Suplex

Super German Suplex

Enziguri

Clothesline

High Knee

Signatures: (Max 3): 1. Spear 2. Double C Spinebuster (Spinning Spinebuster) 3. Triple German Suplex

Finishers: 1. Deathbomb (Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker slam) 2. Killer Crossface (Arm Trap Crossface)

Trump Card Finisher: The Sleeper (Lariat to the back of the head)

Accomplishments: 2x NXT Champion, 1x ROH World Television Champion, 3x ROH Tag Team Champion, 1x ROH World Champion, 2x TNA World Heavyweight Champion, 1x TNA Grand Champion and 2x IWGP Tag Team Champion

Relationships: Kalani Rose-Harvey (Wife; If you need app please let me know), Cedric Harvey III (Son; If you need app please let me know), Brianna Harvey (Daughter; If you need app please let me know)

Name: Jacob Reilly

Nickname: The Welsh Revolutionary; The Ddraig

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 235lbs

Appearance: Short, messy, ginger hair; A ginger beard; fair skin; light brown eyes; freckles across the bridge of his nose; decent build

Entrance: The lights flicker during the intro to his theme, but go completely dark as the lyrics begin. Jacob Reilly appears in a spotlight as smoke covers the ground. He looks around before walking down to the ring. He runs and slides under the bottom rope (like Shane Strickland). He stays down on one knee as he looks around, the lights finally turning on with a flash. Reilly then walks towards the hard cam and smirks.

Entrance theme: Bones by Nathan Sharp

Attire: Light blue tights with blue and dark blue stripes and a dark blue belt; light blue knee pads; light blue kick pads; black and white shoes; light blue, dark blue, and white elbow pads; light blue and dark blue gloves

Entrance Attire: Same as ring, but with a dark blue denim vest with the Red Dragon of Wales stitched in on the back

Age: 24

Hometown: Swansea, Wales

Personality: Very anti-authoritarian. He doesn't like being told what to do, nor does he like being used. He is a quiet man unless given reason to speak. Reilly is almost merciless in the ring. He doesn't care much for friends unless they can benefit him somehow.

Face, heel, or tweener? Heel

Wrestling Style: Hybrid, mostly leaning towards British Strong Style and Powerhouse

Moveset:

* Big Boot

* Finger snapping

* Twisting opponent's nose

* Ear pulling

* Discus forearm smash

* Running front dropkick

* German Suplex

* Patella Drop Brainbuster

* Pop Up Uppercut

* Powerbomb

* Buckle Bomb

* Swanton Bomb

* Frog Splash

* Springboard Uppercut

* Tope Con Hilo

Signatures:

* Cymru Revolt (Step Up Knee Strike)

* Call Of The Mighty (Spinning Double Underhook DDT)

Finishers:

* 1856 (Suplex Lift Spinning Facebuster)

* Fire Breather (Fisherman Brainbuster)

Relationships (if any.) Kenzie Nova (Off-Screen Girlfriend)

Past Accomplishments: Former ROH Television Champion and ROH Champion

Anything else I should Know: N/A

Name: Kenzie Nova

Nickname: N/A

Height: 5'3"

Weight: 125lbs

Appearance: Long Ginger hair in a ponytail with the bangs hanging down; slightly tan skin; light blue eyes; slim

Entrance: Runs onto the stage with a big smile. She walks down to the ring while high fiving the fans. She climbs onto the apron and holds up a peace sign before jumping over the top rope. She stands in the center of the ring and holds up the peace sign again.

Entrance theme: Never Surrender by Like A Storm

Attire: Red shorts and sports bra with white stars; black knee pads and boots; black kickpads with red stars; Black elbow pads; black tape on her wrists.

Age: 22

Hometown: Sydney, Australia

Personality: A sweet-hearted and excitable fighter who wants to fight the best wrestlers in the world.

Face, heel, or tweener? Face

Wrestling Style: Technical and High Flyer

Moveset:

* Running Corner High Knee

* Suicide Dive

* Anaconda Vice

* Dragon Sleeper

* Springboard Arm Drag

* Snap Suplex

* Swanton Bomb

* Diving Missile Dropkick

* Poised Frankensteiner

* Running Single Leg Dropkick

Signatures:

* Young & Vicious (Rope Hung Diving Double Foot Stomp)

* Sleep Time (Superkick; Adopted from Zane Walker)

Finishers:

* Shooting Nova (Diving/Springboard Shooting Star Press)

* No Vacation (Bridging Fujiwara Armbar)

Relationships (if any.) Jacob Reilly (Off-Screen Boyfriend); Zane Walker (Trainer)

Past Accomplishments: N/A

Anything else I should Know: N/A

Real Name: Silas Frost-O'Leary

Ring Name: Salem Erebus

Nickname: The Reaper Of Lost Souls; The Pale Horseman; The Pale

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 220lbs

Appearance: Messy, black hair slicked back with a strand hanging down; a black bushy beard that barely hangs off his face; dark almost hypnotic blue eyes; slim but very well defined when it comes to muscle; detailed heart tattoo over his heart with torn away skin over it; detailed tear tattoo across his back shows his spine; Angular face

Entrance: The lights go completely out as the opening to Tempest plays. At the beginning of the lyrics, A weak red spotlight appears on the stage and slowly turns to white, revealing Salem Erebus standing there. He stares sternly at the ring as he walks down the ramp, methodical in his steps as the spotlight remains on him. Salem Erebus slowly walks up the steps and walks to the middle of the apron, wiping his boots on the apron before stepping through the middle rope. He approaches the hard-cam and stares into it like he is judging the souls of everyone watching at home. If the opponent is already in the ring, he will slowly look at them over his shoulder before, without turning towards them, taking off his trench coat, revealing his incredible physique.

Entrance theme: Tempest by Deftones

Ring Attire: Black jeans; black combat boots; black elbow pads; black gloves

Entrance Attire: A black trench coat

Age: 25

Hometown: Ballymena, Northern Ireland

Personality: Calm; Mysterious; Serious; Intelligent; Capable of scaring cowardly opponents out of the ring with just a look and a step in their direction.

Face, heel, or tweener? Face

Wrestling Style: Striker (Kick Boxing) and Powerhouse

Moveset:

* Middle kick to the chest of a running opponent

* Waist-Lifted Backbreaker

* Spinning Back-Fist

* Thrust Kick

* Roundhouse Kick

* Uppercut

* Shotgun Dropkick

* Fallaway Slam

* Diving Knee Drop

* Shining Wizard

* Corner choke to a grounded opponent (when he does this, Salem is known to merely glare into the opponent's eyes like he is judging their very soul.)

* Tope Con Hilo (Used rarely)

Signatures:

* Frost Away (Pop Up Knee Strike)

* Lxst Hxpes (Codebreaker)

Finishers:

* The Dullahan's Whip (Black Mass)

* The Grip of The Banshee (Triangle Choke)

Relationships (if any.) Sonia Erebus/Robin Edwards (Girlfriend)

Past Accomplishments:

* 1x PROGRESS Atlas Champion

* 2x ICW World Heavyweight Champion

* 1x ICW Zero-G Champion

* 1x NEVER Openweight Champion

* 1x IWGP Intercontinental Champion

* 1x IWGP Heavyweight Champion

Anything else I should Know: During serious feuds, Salem will do something special. On the final show before the PPV, Salem will tell the tale of a mythical creature and, at the PPV, become it.

For NLW Reborn:

Name: Will Ralston

Nickname: The Lionheart

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 210lbs

Appearance: Ripped and bulky build, pale skin, short dark brown hair with long bangs that almost covered his right eye (Leon Kennedy from Resident Evil), and blue eyes, he has tattoos (back: his wife in mermaid form holding a baby in a bundled blanket, right shoulder: a Japanese kanji for Lion, right rib: homage to AJ Styles (Ralston's name initials with his, Karin's and their children's birthdates)).

Entrance: He comes out when the song hits and he stands on stage cracking his neck like Randy Orton as he walks down the ramp, he walks to the steel steps and enters the ring by jumping in through the top rope, when the song's chorus hits, he takes off his hood and climbs in one corner and raises his fists in the air.

Entrance theme: Failure by Breaking Benjamin

Attire: Black tights with royal blue lion claw marks, royal blue belt, royal blue, black and white Ken Shamrock style kick pads, black MMA gloves and a black elbow pad with royal blue trim on his right arm.

Age: 22

Hometown: Glasgow, Scotland

Personality: Serious, experienced, focused, stoic, perseverant and aggressive.

Face, heel, or tweener: Face

Moveset: Suicide Dive, Lionsault, G.T.S, Stunner, Pelé Kick, Sharpshooter, Springboard Spanish Fly, Liontamer, Kinshasa (adopted from Shinsuke Nakamura), Sit-out Tombstone Piledriver, Diving Crossbody, Shining Wizard, Anaconda Vise, Hammerlock Lariat, Tiger Suplex.

Signatures: Kinshasa (adopted from Shinsuke Nakamura), Black and Gold Powerbomb (Gutwrench Powerbomb), Sleeper Hold.

Finishers: Lion's Bite (Crippler Crossface), Glasgow Pride (Regal Cutter), Lion's Omen (Angle Slam).

Relationships (if any.): Karin Jokela (wife)

Past Accomplishments: 1 time IWGP Intercontinental champion, 2 time NWA World Heavyweight champion, 1 time Lucha Underground champion, 1 time CMLL World Middleweight champion, 3 time UEWA European Heavyweight champion, 1 time PROGRESS World champion, 1 time Impact Global champion, 2 time ICW World Heavyweight champion, 1 time IWGP Junior Heavyweight champion, 1 time Best of the Super Juniors winner.

Anything else I should Know: N/A

Name: Andre Oliver

Nickname: The Grizzly Bear

Height: 6'10"

Weight: 290lbs

Appearance: He has fair skin, but slightly pale, long shoulder length auburn hair, emerald green eyes, muscular build (think Bobby Lashley).

Entrance: The song plays as Andre walks out the stage when the lyrics hit, he walks down to the ring with a serious look on his face, he jumps to the apron as pyro bursts from the turnbuckles and enters the ring, he stands in the middle and slowly looks at the crowd around him looking serious.

Entrance theme: Crashed by Daughtry

Attire: Black trunks with white trim, a white Japanese kanji for Bear on the back, black knee pads, black boots with black kick pads with the kanji of Bear in front of the pads, black with white MMA gloves.

Age: 22

Hometown: Glasgow, Scotland

Personality: Silent, yet hard hitting powerhouse, aggressive, loyal.

Face, heel, or tweener: Heel

Moveset: Spinebuster, Scoop Powerslam, Gorilla Press, Amateur Wrestling Takedowns, Muay Thai strikes, Ankle Lock, Armbar, Belly to Belly Suplex, Sit-out Piledriver, Tiger Bomb.

Signatures: Kimura Lock, Coquina Clutch, Brogue Kick

Finishers: Cyclone (F-5), Jackhammer, Bear Claw (Clothesline From Hell)

Relationships (if any.): Suzuki-gun (allies)

Past Accomplishments: 2 time ICW World Heavyweight champion, 2 time GHC Heavyweight champion, 1 time IWGP Intercontinental champion.

Anything else I should Know: N/A

Name: Troy Melville

Nickname: The Ingobernable

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 215lbs

Appearance: He has a body shape similar to Tetsuya Naito, short black hair, brown eyes, a Freddie Mercury like black mustache, and a tattoo the Green Arrow's emblem.

Entrance: The lights go out as the song plays, the lights return as the beat drops, Troy then appears on stage and does the signature taunt of Los Ingobernables, he walks down the ramp with Naito's "Tranquilo" taunt and Freddie Mercury's charisma, he jogs and slides in the ring runs and rebounds from the ropes to do the signature "Los Ingobernables" Suicide Dive as the chorus hit.

Entrance theme: Keep Yourself Alive by Queen

Attire: Red trunks with "Los Ingobernables" logo on the back, black knee pads, British Bulldog like red and white boots with red and white streamers and black wristbands. He wears a red flashy jacket for his entrance with a skull mask.

Age: 22

Hometown: Glasgow, Scotland

Personality: Calm, charismatic, friendly, intelligent.

Face, heel, or tweener: Tweener

Moveset: Dragonrana, Tope con Hilo, Diving Crossbody, Diving Elbow Drop, Boston Crab, STF, Missile Dropkick, Standing Moonsault, Superkick, Springboard 450 Splash, Los Ingobernables Suicide Dive, Flying Forearm.

Signatures: Destino (Somersault Reverse DDT, adopted from Tetsuya Naito), Backstabber, Hammerlock DDT (adopted from La Sombra).

Finishers: Sin Dolor (No Pain, Uranage), La Reina (The Queen, Cradle Shock (cross-legged Samoan Driver)), Scissors Kick.

Relationships (if any.): Los Ingobernables (allies, mentors), Penny Melville (wife)

Past Accomplishments: 3 time AAA World Cruiserweight champion, 1 time TNA X-Division champion, 1 time PROGRESS Atlas champion, 2 time PROGRESS World champion.

Anything else I should Know: N/A

Name: Elegant Evelin

Nickname: The Hungarian Aphrodite

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 157lbs

Appearance: Hourglass figure, pretty face, emerald green eyes, long and curly blonde hair, fair light skin and light makeup.

Entrance: She walks to the stage and twirls around and heads to the ring, she wipes her boots and enters through the bottom rope, once she's in the middle of the ring, she bows down.

Entrance theme: Believe Me If All Those Endearing Young Charms by Joni James

Attire: A Mandy Rose style pastel red bra with black trim, pastel red hand wraps, pastel red kneepads, black boots and Hungarian flag patterned trunks (similar to the British Bulldog) (she vary other colors in her attire (gold, silver, bronze and any pastel color) and flag pattern in her trunks (to show that she traveled around the world)). She wears fashionable robes (like Charlotte Flair, Asuka, etc.) that can vary in any color to match her Ring Gear. Every PPV, she dresses up as any historical figure of the past for special entrances, like Marie Antoinette, Queen Elizabeth I, Joan of Arc, etc.

Age: 22

Hometown: Budapest, Hungary

Personality: Kindhearted, calm, confident, intelligent, graceful.

Face, heel, or tweener: Face

Moveset: Flying Forearm, Superkick, Figure 4 Leg Lock, Hurricarana, Hammerlock Lariat, Running Axe Handle, Atomic Drop, Bloody Sunday, Phoenix Splash, Diving Dropkick, Spanish Fly (sometimes on top rope), Double Underhook DDT.

Signatures: Dragon Suplex, Frog Splash, Diving Elbow Drop.

Finishers: Elegant Damage (Blue Thunder Bomb), Aristocrat (Asuka Lock), V-Trigger.

Relationships (if any.): Elliot Granger (manager and mentor), Tódor Lakatos (adopted father and mentor)

Past Accomplishments: 2 time EVE International champion, 1 World of Stardom champion, 2 time Shine champion, 1 time POP champion, 1 time JWP Openweight champion.

Anything else I should Know: N/A

Name: Barrett Drake

Nickname: Armageddon's Favorite Son

Height: 6'6

Weight:268

Appearance: Barrett has green eyes, a muscular physique, black hair that's spiky in the front, a slash scar on his face, tribal tattoos on his arms and a tribal dragon tattoo on his face.

Entrance: As the words Hail The Reckoning appear on his Titantron, Barrett appears as fire pyro erupts from either side of him and he shouts Hail The Reckoning to the crowd as he walks to the ring. Once he gets to the ring, he cracks his neck before leaping onto the apron and entering. He approaches the corner and scales it before shouting Hail The Reckoning once more

Entrance theme: Reckoning by John Pregler from 0:34 onwards

Attire: His entrance attire is a leather jacket covering a shirt that reads Hail The Reckoning with black combat jeans, matching tactical boots and black fingerless gloves. His ring attire is the same minus the jacket

Age: 28

Hometown: Bozeman Montana

Personality: Barrett is edgy and it shows in his promos but in his fighting, he's all about fair fighting until you piss him off which is when you need to run because that's when he's at his most dangerous. He is very strong and will manhandle opponents until he decides to give them mercy and end them with Destroyed Thunder. Barrett's love for his girlfriend Alexa is so great, he plans on proposing to her on TV.

Face, heel, or tweener?: Consider him a dark face

Moveset: Powerhouse

Signatures: Spinebuster, Avalanche Front Powerslam, God Breaker (Gutwrench Elevated Powerbomb), spear, Thrusting Spinebuster, uranage, Vertical Suplex Powerbomb, Running Powerslam, German Suplex, Time To Fly (suplex toss, adopted from Dominik Dijakovic)

Finishers: Destroyed Thunder (Argentine backbreaker clutch spun into an Inverted Front Powerslam), Vindicator (Fireman's Carry Pop Up Powerslam), Black Whisper (running discus big boot)

Relationships: Alexa White (girlfriend/manager)

Past Accomplishments: 1 time NXT Champion, 4 time ROH World Champion

Anything else I should Know:He's a very impressive specimen, capable of benching over 600 pounds and squatting nearly half a ton and played in the NFL for two seasons as a defensive end.

Real Name: Charles & Jesse Dunn (Pronounced 'Done')

Ring Name: Elevated, The Dunn Deal

Nickname: N/A

Height: 5'11" & 5'9"

Weight: 198 lb. & 186 lb. Combined Weight: 384 lb.

Appearance: Though the two of them look different, both of these young men are brothers. They hail from Oxford, England, marking them as English wrestlers. Charles has long black wavy hair with bangs that fall into his eyes, which are the same color. He is slim, but is in shape, standing at 5'11" and weighing 198 lb. The date, 'September 17th, 2015' is tattooed on his lower right arm. The date is important to him because it was the day he and his current girlfriend, 'Saria Warren', became an item.

Jesse, the younger of the two, stands at 5'9" and weighs 186 lb. Like his brother, he has long wavy hair. However, unlike his brother, he regularly cuts his hair since it tends to get everywhere. It currently goes down to his neck. Also, his natural hair color is blonde, but he dyes it from time to time into different colors. Currently, it is light blue at the top before fading into a light pinkish color at the end. He also has a goatee, which he regularly trims up. His eyes, like his brother's, are black. He doesn't have tattoos, but both of his ears are pierced. They both contain small gold loop earrings. He also has a silver piercing in his lower lip.

Entrance: When the theme music starts, all of the lights go off in the arena, save for the light from the titantron. At the 0:09 mark, blue light appears from the entranceway. As it does, two silhouettes can be seen, their right hands up in Matt Hardy's Version 1.0 pose (The index, middle, and pinky fingers are held up, while the ring finger is held down by the thumb). The duo soon turn around, revealing themselves to be the Dunn brothers. They are pumped and energetic, pointing to the fans, whilst jumping up and down as they make their way to the ring.

When they reach the middle of the walkway, they proceed to run the rest of the way to the ring. They both slide underneath the bottom rope, and jump onto the turnbuckles, continuing to pump up the crowd, as they point to the sky. After a minute or two, they hop off the turnbuckles and stand side-by-side in the middle of the ring. They look at each other, nod and then proceed to run to the ropes. They both quickly perform a handstand and springboard off the ropes, performing a backflip as they both land on one knee, they right hands in the Version 1.0 pose. As they land on their knees, purple pyros shoot off from the turnbuckles.

Both brothers then stand up, pounding their fists together and prepare for the match.

Entrance Theme: Elevated by It Lives, It Breathes

Attire: Both men wear a pair of long black denim jeans (similar to the Hardyz's). Charles wrestles shirtless but enters the ring wearing a blue t-shirt with the words, 'Keep Calm and Elevate Yourself' on the front. He wears a pair of white and royal purple wrestle boots. He also has a pair of royal purple wristbands on his wrists with a large black 'E' on them. Jesse wrestles wearing a white or black tank shirt, but sometimes he discards it in the middle of a match. He wears a pair of black and red Nike's. He also removes his lip piercing so he doesn't hurt himself. He also dons a pair of white arm warmers (similar to Jeff Hardy).

Age: 25 & 23

Hometown: Oxford, England

Billed From: Blackpool, England

Personality: Jesse, the younger of the two, is the more confident, outgoing one. Unlike his brother, who is content to remain on the sidelines, Jesse prefers being in the spotlight, where all the attention is on him. Unpredictable, unruly and always out to have fun, he has a bad tendency to run off at the mouth a lot. However, he is more than capable of backing it up. Unlike his brother, who prefers to waste his time making plans, Jesse likes to play everything by the ear and would prefer to just charge right into anything he sets his eyes on. When asked what kind of person his partner was, Charles admitted that Jesse is 'a lot like an arrow. Once he's set loose, there's no stopping him. He will neither slow down nor will he divert his path.'

Charles, the older of the two, is the laid-back, taciturn of the two. Unlike his brother, who revels in the attention and fame, Charles prefers being in the background, as those sort of things don't really appeal to him. Instead of rushing in blind like his partner, Charles prefers to sit back and think of a plan before doing anything. Unlike his brother, who is easily frustrated, Charles takes everything in stride and doesn't get upset when things don't go according to plan. Though he can get a bit annoyed with his partner's impulsiveness, Charles treats Jesse as a friend and relies on him very much. He admits that without Jesse around, he would be very bored since his brother gets the two of them into many awkward situations.

As stated, the two brothers couldn't be any more different if they tried. The two are 'like chalk and cheese'. However, despite their differences, the Dunn brothers do value and respect one another. Though he may seem disinterested, Charles will always come to the rescue of his younger sibling and do everything to boost his spirits. Likewise, Jesse will happily help his brother get some initiative so that the two can start their reign to the top.

Gimmick: Both men are a pair of hopeful young upstarts who seek to make their mark on tag-team wrestling. They both grew up watching wrestling and were fascinated by the high-flying moves of wrestlers, such as: The Hardy Boyz, Matt Sydal, Ricochet, Will Ospreay, The Young Bucks, etc. They've trained themselves in order to aspire to be just like them.

They chose the name, 'Elevated' because they are always striving to reach to the top, which is why they love any kind of match where they have to reach to the skies, like ladder matches. And if they have to put their bodies on the line or walk straight in the mouth of hell to succeed, then that's just what they'll do.

Alignment: Face

Wrestling Style: Both brothers are High-Flyers, training from an early age, mimicking the moves they saw on TV. As they got older and actually started training under real trainers, they started learning other styles that suited them. Charles is a Technical wrester, preferring to wear down an opponent before finishing them off. Jesse, not having the patience for that sort of thing, started training to be a Striker, preferring to use his feet and legs to dish out punishment.

Moveset:

1\. Jesse- Moonsault, Standing Shooting Star Press, Dropkick, Suicide Dive, Spinning Heel Kick, Tornado DDT, Cutter, Hurricanara, Frankensteiner

2\. Charles- Moonsault, Dropkick, Suicide Dive, Cutter, Frankensteiner, Single Leg Boston Crab, Sleeper Hold, Diving Leg Drop, Enzuigiri

Signatures:

Charles & Jesse

1\. OverDunn- Assisted dropkick to an opponent in the ring corner (While standing in front of his opponent, who is trapped in a ring corner, Charles signals to Jesse, who is waiting in the corner across from the one where Charles and the opponent are. Whilst Charles is crouched down, Jesse runs towards him and is then pushed upward by his brother, sending him over his partner. While he is descending, Jesse quickly delivers a dropkick to his opponent's chest, sending them into the turnbuckle.)

2\. UnDunn- Roundhouse kick to an opponent's back whilst in a suplex (Applying a front facelock and grappling them, Charles lifts his opponent up, preparing to deliver a suplex. However, he stops midway, hanging his opponent upside down. After a second or two, Jesse, who is standing in front of his brother, quickly delivers a swift roundhouse kick to his opponent's back, with Charles completing the suplex afterwards.

Charles:

1\. Face Facts- Sitout Facebuster (Grabbing a hold of his opponent's head, Charles jumps into the air, spreading his legs apart and forcing his opponent's face into the mat.)

2\. Superkick

Jesse:

1\. Setback- Springboard roundhouse kick (With his opponent standing outside the ring on the post, Jesse quickly runs to the ropes, jumping on them and springboarding off of them towards his opponent. As he does, he quickly delivers a vicious roundhouse kick to their head.)

2\. Breakdown- Corkscrew scissors kick (With his opponent crouched down, Jesse, after running to the ropes and bouncing off of them, jumps, and drives one of his legs to the neck of his opponent, performing a corkscrew afterwards.)

3\. Superkick

Finishers:

Charles & Jesse:

1\. The Dunn Deal- Spanish Fly (While their opponent is seated on the top rope, both of the brothers climb up, standing on both sides of their opponent, on the ropes. After lifting him up, they place one of their arms underneath the opponent's arms, and their other arm onto the opponent's back, holding them in place. They then perform a Moonsault, whilst still holding onto their opponent, driving them back-first into the mat.)

2\. What's Dunn is Dunn- Diving dropkicks to a seated opponent in the corner (While their opponent is seated down in one of the ring corners, Charles & Jesse climb the top ropes across from their opponent. After a second or two, they both jump from the top ropes at the same time in the direction of their opponent, delivering dropkicks to their head and chest.)

Charles:

Sabotage- Leaping reverse STO (While he is on the side of his opponent, Charles jumps in the air, grabbing his opponent's head before falling down onto the mat, planting them face-first.)

Jesse:

Safe Landing- Jumping cutter off the top rope (After jumping off of the top rope, Jesse, who is falling back to the ground, quickly grabs onto his opponent's head, performing a front facelock, and bringing them face-first into the mat.)

Relationships: Charles is currently dating his girlfriend of five years, Saria Warren. Jesse is currently single but looking.

Past Accomplishments:

IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championships: (2 Times)

(2017) Tag Team of the Year: Elevated (Charles & Jesse Dunn) (New Japan Pro-Wrestling)

(2018) Feud of the Year: Charles Dunn vs. Jesse Dunn (New Japan Pro-Wrestling)

Anything Else: N/A

Real Name: Anthony Heiser, Karen MacKenzie, & Domenic Shaw

Ring Name: Wild Dog, Sister Matic, & Caciope (The Scions of Chaos)

Nickname: Caciope- The Warrior of Discord

Height:

Anthony- 5'10"

Karen- 5'8"

Domenic- 7'1"

Weight:

Anthony- 200 lb.

Karen- 139 lb.

Domenic- 440 lb.

Appearance: Karen is a Caucasian woman, standing at 5'8" and weighing up to 139 lb. She has dark blue eyes and has long blonde hair that she ties up when she is wrestling. She has a good body with a C-sized chest.

Anthony is an Indo-Canadian, his grandparents having moved to Canada from India back in the 1920's. He stands at 5'10" and weighs 198 lb. He has dark brown eyes and has brown hair that is dyed green and white in some places (he did it for one of his video game stunts). He has no noticeable muscles but is in shape.

Domenic is a large English man, standing 7'1" and weighing 440 lb. He has black eyes and has black shaved hair, making him almost bald. He has muscles all over his body, which he claims he earned through "hard work and a strict workout regimen".

Entrance: When the theme music plays, the entire area becomes dark and the arena is filled with blood-red lights (similar to The Brood's entrance). At the 0:15 mark, Wild Dog comes out and stands to the left, while Caciope comes out and stands to the right. They both ball their right hands into a fist, put it over their heart and bow their heads as their leader, Sister Matic, comes out, wearing her robe and carrying her staff, which is pointed straight up. She stands still for a few seconds before proceeding down the rampway with her partners following behind her. Caciope stops for a brief second and turns his head, glaring at the camera for a few seconds before following behind his partners.

As they reach the ring, Wild Dog slides in while Caciope climbs the steps and over the top rope. Meanwhile, Matic proceeds to the other side of the ring where the announcers' tables are (or used to be). She climbs the steps and walks on the outside of the ring, holding her staff with both hands whilst bowing her head, as if praying. At the 1:25 mark of the song, she slowly raises her hands and the arena lights start flickering on and off. Suddenly, as the song is playing, a wolf's howl can be heard, followed by a woman's evil laughter. WD and Matic believe it is the voices of Krypta and Fervus.

As the wolf is howling, Wild Dog falls to his knees in reverence, whilst Caciope simply looks around, unaware or uninterested. Afterwards, Matic either enters the ring with her partners or walks by down the steps, observing the match from outside.

Entrance Theme: Blood by Jim Johnston

Attire:

1\. Caciope wears a pair of black wrestling tights with matching elbow pads and black wrestling boots. Over his face, he wears a black mask, which resembles an executioner's mask. The mask covers all of his face except his eyes.

2\. Wild Dog wears a long red and black plaid skirt with black wrestling tights underneath (Similar to what Raven wears in some of his matches). He wears a brown mask that is shaped like a dog's and is mashed with other colors. The mask covers all of his face except his eyes.

3\. Matic wears a black short shirt which shows her stomach and long matching colored tights and boots. She has on a pair of red and black wrestling gloves. Finally, her face is painted completely white, except around her eyes, which are painted black (Similar to Sting).

Age:

Anthony- 26

Karen- 28

Domenic- 32

Hometown:

1\. Anthony- Montreal, Canada

2\. Karen- Detroit, Michigan

3\. Domenic- Birmingham, London

Billed From: The Realm of Chaos

Personality:

1\. Out of character, Karen enjoys doing yoga, posting online on forums and watching wrestling videos. She pays great homage to many wrestling managers, her favorite being Paul Bearer. She is the young girl who will do anything to make sure that there is no boredom around. She loves to have fun and loves to entertain people, as it's one of the things she can do best. She loves being the center of attention but doesn't strive for it. She just likes to have it when she can. If she can't have it, then she'll just deal with it.

In character, Karen fits the role of being a manager. She is a good speaker on the mic and knows what to say to either put someone off or inspire someone. Her 'Sister Matic' persona is that of a tormented soul that was lost but found her way back to the light. She doesn't acknowledge such mortal trivia such as titles or societal class. As a result, she has little respect for people with championships or accomplishments.

2\. Out of character, Anthony enjoys playing video games and often posts videos of himself online with other players. He is an easygoing guy who enjoys living life the way he wants to live it. He hates being bound to anyone, which is why he hates rules, because rules take away freedom. He admits they're good once in a while, but regardless, he still despises them. If he believes the rule is stupid or dumb, he'll break it regardless and then question why it is a rule in the first place. It's for this reason, alone, that he has a bad reputation of being a bit erratic. Despite that, he has many friends who like and respect him.

Anthony's 'Wild Dog' persona fits the role of the psychotic, madman who enjoys doing what he does simply for the sake of doing it. Fortune smiles on this wild child of the god Fervus, "The Face of Chaos". Unlike his brutish brother-in-arms, Caicope, WD is a clever wrestler using his wits as his weapon. He leads a carefree life, driven by sometimes perplexing spontaneity. He not only worships all things natural but also revels in discord and chaos. It is difficult to engage him in an intelligent discourse, which explains the difficulty in understanding his ways.

3\. Out of character, Domenic enjoys cooking and working out. A quiet figure, Domenic is what you would call a 'lone wolf'. He is one who prefers solitude and dislikes being in crowded places. He feels more at comfort out in the outdoors surrounded by Nature than in a building filled with hundreds of people. He prefers spending his time fishing by a lake or hiking up a mountain. He's also very sensitive about his height because he has to have people look up at him, while he has to look down at them, which he is afraid makes them feel small.

Domenic's 'Caciope' persona fits the role of a deranged soldier who lost what was left of his mind in combat. In fact, to simply say that he is deranged would be a complete understatement. Caciope, in a sense, is chaos personified. A truly insane brute, he is frightening not only because of his large, over-muscled body but also by his apparent disconnection from reality. While your standard wrestler will normally weigh his chances in any fight - fleeing if necessary to preserve his health and career - this insane monster fears very few things. He will think nothing of jumping into fights where he is hopelessly outclassed because that's all that he knows. He isn't the brightest guy in the locker room but when you face off against him in the ring, you will face him at your own peril.

Gimmick: The Scions of Chaos- A group of individuals that thrive on chaos and hate order. They view chaos as a form of religion and adore freedom and change. They also adore death, viewing it as "the ultimate freedom". They come from different backgrounds, but all have one goal: to keep the flow of chaos continuing, whilst removing any form of order present.

Sister Matic- She used to believe that all of life was fair since she never experienced any sort of real hardships. She had a good job, a good boyfriend, a nice income; generally, her life was like a fairy tale. That is, until her boyfriend sold her as "property" to the local mob, after he failed to pay off his debts. She spent almost a year, pleasuring and pleasing men, raising up enough money to break free of her binds. She finally succeeded, and afterwards, tracked down, and killed her ex-boyfriend. This event warped her already fragile mind, and she eventually transformed into Sister Matic, a priestess in service to Krypta, the Goddess of Death.

Wild Dog- The son of an established Christian preacher, it was only natural that he grew up religious. After his father passed away, he took over the church. However, he was still inexperienced and often relied on the deacons of the church for advice. Due to them being old friends of his father, he had no reason to misjudge or distrust them. However, the old men of the church took advantage of the youth's inexperience and robbed the church clean of its funds before fleeing. As a result, the church that his father worked so hard to create was destroyed, and the young man's mind shattered due to the villainy displayed. He soon fled into the woods near his home and disappeared, determined to live a life of obscurity. However, a year later, he re-emerged as the psychotic cultist, Wild Dog, loyal servant of Fervus, the God of Discord.

Caciope- A hideous behemoth of a man, he was constantly harassed and bullied for his looks. One day, he went mad and supposedly killed an entire group of people, simply cause he was trying to defend himself when they set fire to his home. As a result, he was sentenced to life in prison with no chance of parole, which was fine with him since he would be left alone now. However, a year in his sentence, a prison riot was staged and he was broken out by Matic and Wild Dog, who taught him not to be ashamed of his looks for it was the world that was hideous, not him. He was soon uplifted by their words and became the third and most crucial part of the Scions. He got rid of his old name and called himself Caciope, which is taken from Cassiopeia, the most beautiful woman who ever lived.

Alignment: Heel

Wrestling Style:

1\. Though he does have some flying maneuvers, Wild Dog's style is centered more around technical wrestling, as he likes to finish off his opponents with submission maneuvers after wearing them down.

2\. Though Matic is more of a manager, she does have some in-ring experience. She tends to be a bit of a striker combined with high flying capabilities.

3\. Caciope is a powerhouse, focusing on power slams and body strikes to defeat his opponent.

Moveset:

1\. Wild Dog: Shoot kicks, Ankle lock, Guillotine drop, Hurricanrana, Monkey flip, Chokehold, Dropkick, Baseball slide, Standing Shiranui, Spinning wheel kick

2\. Matic: Dropkick, Crossbody, Suicide Dive, Spinning Heel Kick, Tornado DDT, Hurricanara, Superkick, Jumping high kick, Enzuigiri, Clothesline

3\. Caciope: Samoan Drop, Clothesline, Chokehold, Chokeslam, Powerbomb, Body Avalanche, Backbreaker, Big Boot, Bear hug, European uppercut, Turnbuckle thrust, Clawhold

Signatures:

Wild Dog:

1\. Fervus's Breath- Asian mist (Though he uses this move sparingly, WD has been known to blow green mist into his opponent's faces. Whenever the referee is distracted (either by his partners or something else), WD will partially lift his mask to where only his mouth is present and quickly blow green mist into the face of his opponent, blinding them.)

2\. Running high knee

3\. Shining Wizard

Matic:

1\. Kiss of Doom- Asian mist (Like WD, Matic can also use Asian mist, though the color of her mist is red. While the referee is distracted, Blackheart places her hand near her mouth and blows out red mist into the face of the opponent, blinding them. The move is intended to look as if she is blowing a kiss to her opponent.)

2\. Roll up

3\. Diving crossbody

Caciope:

1\. Elbow of Discord- Running overhead elbow drop from the floor to the head of an opponent draped over the bottom rope (With his opponent's head draped over the bottom rope, Caciope quickly descends from the ring, does a running start, jumps a bit in the air and lands his elbow on the back of his opponent's head.)

2\. Clothesline of Discord- Short-arm clothesline (After Irish-whipping his opponent, Caciope keeps hold of their arm. Once the opponent's arm is completely extended, Caciope pulls them back and clothesline them.)

Finishers:

WD & Caciope:

Entropy- Iconoclasm facebuster, double knee facebreaker combination (With the opponent seated on the top rope, Caciope walks underneath and turns around with his back to them. He then takes a hold of the opponent's arms by holding them underneath their armpits. He then throws them off the top rope, letting go of their arms and quickly grabbing onto their legs, transforming the move into a facebuster. Meanwhile, Wild Dog, who is waiting a few feet away, quickly jumps in the air, bringing his knees to his chest, whilst grabbing the opponent's head, delivering a facebreaker on them.)

2\. Maelstrom- Powerbomb, Shiranui combination (Caciope, with his opponent on his shoulders in powerbomb position, backs up to a nearby turnbuckle. Meanwhile, Wild Dog climbs the turnbuckle, whilst keeping his back to the ring. He grabs his opponent's neck, pushes himself backward and performs a Shiranui onto his opponent, while Caciope completes the powerbomb.)

WD & Matic

Pestilence & Decay- Total Elimination (With their opponent standing, Matic delivers a vicious high roundhouse kick to their chest, while Wild Dog delivers a low roundhouse kick to their legs at the same time, knocking their opponent backwards.)

Caciope & Matic

Fall from Grace- Assisted senton (Matic climbs to a top turnbuckle, while Caciope waits underneath her. Once she has reached the top, Caciope reaches up and takes hold of her. Matic then performs a diving senton onto her opponent whilst Caciope throws her, increase the height and distance.)

WD, Caciope & Matic

Cacophony- Sky lift slam, Aided splash combination (With their opponent lying face-up on the mat, Wild Dog and Caciope stand on either side of them, taking hold of their arms and legs. Meanwhile, Matic is on the outside of the ring, holding onto the ropes. After a few seconds, WD & Caciope force the opponent up into the air, whilst releasing their arms and legs. At this point, Matic jumps on the ropes and springs off, delivering a 450 splash onto the falling opponent.)

Wild Dog:

1\. Fervus's Locke- Over-the-shoulder single leg Boston crab (With their opponent face down on the mat, WD sits down on their back, and grabs one of their legs, placing it over one of his shoulders. He then places both hands on the opponent's leg and pulls down on it, applying pressure to it until they submit.)

2\. Order's Collapse- Somersault reverse DDT (With their opponent on his side and their head crouched down, WD grabs their head and elevates himself, flipping himself over his opponent whilst still heading onto their head. The momentum drags him and his opponent down to the mat, with their opponent landing hard on the back of their head and neck.)

Matic:

1\. Kiss of Death- Swinging reverse STO (Grabbing hold of her opponent by the back of their head and bending them backwards, Matic gives them a quick kiss on their forehead before driving them face-first into the mat.)

2\. Kiss of Doom- Jumping DDT (With her opponent crouched down, Matic applies a front facelock. She then blows a kiss to the audience before jumping high in the air, still holding onto the opponent's neck and bringing them head first into the mat.)

Caciope:

1\. Howl of Discord- Striking spear (Caciope delivers a fearsome howl, pumping himself and the crowd up (similar to Roman Reigns). He then charges towards his opponent, driving his shoulder into the midsection, tackling them and forcing them onto the mat back-first.)

2\. Discord's Powerbomb- Elevated sitout powerbomb (Caciope picks his opponent up onto his shoulders, setting them up for a powerbomb. He then lifts his opponent off his shoulders, increasing the height and distance. After a couple of seconds, he slams them down onto the mat, whilst falling into a sitting position.)

Relationships: Karen is currently dating her high school boyfriend, Aaron Saint. Anthony is currently single, and Domenic is married to his wife, Laren Shaw.

Past Accomplishments:

Wild Dog:

1\. RoH Television Championship (1 Time)

2\. PWG World Tag Team Championship (3 Times) with Caciope

3\. Wrestling Observer Newsletter- Ranked him and Caciope as 2015's Tag Team of the Year

4\. Wrestling Observer Newsletter- Best Wrestling Maneuver in 2015 (Entropy)

Sister Matic:

1\. Pro Wrestling Illustrated- Ranked No. 35 of the top 50 female wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 (2016)

2\. Pro Wrestling Illustrated- Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (2016)

Caciope:

1\. RoH World Championship (2 Times)

2\. PWG World Tag Team Championship (3 Times) with Wild Dog

3\. Wrestling Observer Newsletter- Ranked him and Wild Dog as 2015's Tag Team of the Year

4\. Wrestling Observer Newsletter- Best Wrestling Maneuver in 2015 (Entropy)

Anything Else: N/A

Real Name: Paul Decker & Mike Reid

Ring Name: Styx & Stonz

Nickname: N/A

Height: 6'1" & 6'8"

Weight: 225 lb. & 315 lb. Combined Weight: 540 lb.

Appearance: Paul is a lengthy guy, standing at 6'1" and weighing 225 lb. He has wavy brown hair that was blonde before he dyed it. His eyes are the same colored. He has no noticeable muscles but is in shape. He has a tattoo of the Grim Reaper on his upper left arm. Mike is a heavyweight, standing at 6'8" and weighing 315 lb. He has black straight hair, along with a matching goatee, and matching colored eyes.

Entrance: Before the theme song starts, both men will shout out their signature catchphrase:

Styx: "Styx!"

Stonz: "...and Stonz..."

Both: "...will break your bones!"

Afterwards, the theme music starts up and both men walk out from the back. Stonz will kneel down on one knee, as if praying, while Styx stands beside him, holding a bottle of water. Styx will raise the index finger of his free hand. At the 10-second mark (when the musician screams), Styx will thrust his finger forward, saying 'go'. At that moment, black pyrotechnics shoot out from behind the both of them. Stonz will then stand up and follow behind his partner. Styx will take a sip of his water and spit it at the camera, whilst Stonz mouths the words, 'Fuck off'. The two will proceed to the ring with Styx sliding underneath the ropes and Stonz climbing over them. The two will look out at the audience, preparing themselves for the match.

Entrance Theme: Catatonic by Dale Oliver

Attire: Styx wears a pair of black wristbands on his wrists, along with matching colored boots. He has on a pair of black and red tight pants. Stonz is wearing a red and black singlet that exposes his legs. He has a pair of black boots and matching colored elbow and knee pads. Both men are wearing their t-shirts, which they take off and discard, either to ringside or to the audience.

Age: 25 & 27

Hometown:

Paul/Styx- Houston, Texas

Mike/Stonz- Baltimore, Maryland

Billed From:

Paul/Styx- Houston, Texas

Mike/Stonz- Baltimore, Maryland

Personality: Out of character, Paul and Mike are two guys simply living life as it comes. Paul is the talkative one of the two, whilst Mike is the quiet one, only speaking when he needs to speak. This reflects their Styx & Stones persona, as Styx is also the one mainly talking during interviews. Paul enjoys listening to wrestling podcasts and spends much of his free time on forums, chatting with his friends or fans. Mike, on the other hand, spends much of his time in the gym, working out or watching replays of his matches online, trying to figure out what to improve on and what to correct.

Gimmick: Both are portrayed as a bunch of cocky superstars, seeking to make their mark in APSW. As stated, Styx is the mouthy one, whilst Stonz is the quiet one. During interviews, Styx will be the one talking with Stonz usually nodding his head to whatever his partner is saying. Usually, Stonz will finish up the interview by saying,

"...Tonight, in (Name of the city the event is taking place in), viewer discretion is advised."

Alignment: Heel

Wrestling Style: Styx is a technical wrestler, focusing on vital points of the body before going for the finishing blow. He does have some high-flying moves in his arsenal, but ultimately, he relies on kicks and strikes to soften up his opponent. His moves also revolve around showmanship. Stonz is a powerhouse, usually tossing his opponents to and fro from the ring. Due to his weight and stature, he makes it hard for other wrestlers to subdue him to the mat.

Moveset:

Styx- Moonsault, Ankle lock, Frog splash, diving leg drop

Stonz- Samoan Drop, Big Boot, Belly-to-belly Suplex

Signatures:

Styx:

1\. Stick-Up- Exploder suplex (Styx stands facing his opponent and positions himself under one of his opponent's arms and wraps his arm around his opponent's neck and back and then grabs the waist or leg of the opponent and tosses him backwards, over Styx's head.

2\. Lariat

Stones:

1\. Stonewall- Body Avalanche (With his opponent in the corner, Stones runs full force into his opponent, smashing them between himself and the turnbuckle.)

2\. Stoner- A stunner

Finishers:

Styx & Stonz:

Bonecrusher- Powerbomb, double knee backbreaker combination (Stonz sets his opponent up in powerbomb position, while Styx is waiting in front of him. Styx then jumps up, grabbing his opponent by the chin and pulls him down, delivering a double knee backbreaker while Stonz delivers a powerbomb.)

Styx:

River Styx- Surfboard submission (With his opponent laying down on their stomach, Styx places both of his feet above his opponent's knees and bends their legs up, placing them around his own knees. He then grabs both of his opponent's wrists and falls backwards, sending them off the ground and causing pain to their legs and arms.)

Stonz:

Headstone- Package Piledriver (Stones puts his arms underneath his opponent's arms and grabs their legs by their knees. Stonz then stands up, lifting his opponent until they are upside down, and drops to a sitting position with his opponent's head between his thighs.)

Relationships: Mike is currently engaged to his longtime girlfriend, Asia Lawrence. Paul is openly bisexual and is currently dating his boyfriend, David Grace.

Past Accomplishments:

Styx:

1\. RoH Television Championship (2 Times)

2\. RoH World Tag Team Championship (3 Times) with Stones

3\. Wrestling Observer Newsletter- Ranked him 2016's Best Technical Wrestler

Stones:

1\. IWGP Heavyweight Championship (1 Time)

2\. RoH World Tag Team Championship (3 Times) with Styx

Anything Else: N/A

Real Name: Reiko Sakaki & Silva Clements

Ring Name: Reiko Sakaki & Silva Clements (Tequila Sunrise)

Nickname:

Reiko- "The Zero Fighter"

Silva- "The Three-Second Cowgirl"

Height: 5'10" & 6'0"

Weight: 129 lb. & 145 lb. Combined Weight: 274 lb.

Appearance: Because of her martial arts background, Reiko has a lean muscular build, weighing in at 129 lb. Like her mother before her, she's surprisingly tall at 5'10" putting her above the average height for both Japanese and American women. She is fair-skinned, has hazel eyes (with pink eye-shadow) and long collar-length dark brown hair that has tapered edges, and long bangs that are parted far to the left. She has a C-sized chest.

Silva is a tall woman of 6 feet. She has a muscular physique, mainly her thighs, abs, and biceps; despite that, she only weighs up to 144 lb. She has a D-sized chest. In keeping with her 'American Girl' look, she has blond hair (that's parted in the middle and comes down just past her shoulders) and striking blue eyes. She also has a modest tan, likely from spending so much time working outside on her family's ranch.

Entrance: When the theme music starts, the lights in the arena turn to bright red and white. At the 0:10 mark, red and white pyros shoot off on stage. As it does, Tequila Sunrise both come out from the back, pumped and ready to fight. As the lyrics start, they slowly make their way to the ring, but arrive before the chorus. As the chorus starts, they both climb turnbuckles, pumping the crowd up. After a minute or two, they both jump down and face each other. Silva raises her hand for Reiko to slap, but as she does, Silva raises her hand higher. Rather than be deterred, Reiko simply jumps higher, slapping her hand, earning her a fist bump from her friend and partner.

Entrance Theme: Kick Ass by Egypt Central

Attire: Silva wears a shoulderless low-cut top, with a wide open front, designed to show off her midriff and cleavage. She also wears a white choker (complete with a small cowbell) around her neck and padded black & white MMA-style gloves. Her outfit also includes a pair of wide-legged chaps that are fixed to a belt around her waist, with white knee-pads. She wears a pair of decorative white cowboy boots. The only other thing she wears on her lower body is a pale blue bikini.

Her outfit includes a pair of tight-fitting bright red leather short-shorts that show off her legs. They are unbuttoned to show a pair of white p*** with the word "Zero" (in white) written in English on the black waistband. She wears a matching bright red and black sports bra to shows off her cleavage. It's tied in front with white lace, and "Zero" is written (in white) over the black section on the right cup. She has a red and black "scarf" around her neck that hangs down in the back. She wears red and black traditional MMA gloves and matching high-heeled. Reiko has a pair of boots that barely reaches her knees, done up in front with white laces.

Age: 23 & 25

Hometown:

Reiko- Osaka, Japan

Silva- San Antonio, Texas

Billed From:

Reiko- Osaka, Japan

Silva- San Antonio, Texas

Personality: Silva and Reiko enjoy a close friendship and a deep respect for each other's abilities as fighters. Though they may make an unlikely tag team, both women are best friends, as Silva was one of Reiko's first friends in ASPW. They fought each other, and though one won and the other lost, they gained each other's regard and formed a dynamic tag team. As faces, they do their best to show respect to their opponents, even if they don't do the same. Once the bell rings for the match to commence, however, they are quick to show why they work so well together.

Gimmick: Silva's "gimmick" is her way of life. She is a cowgirl from Texas, eager to meet new people and show off her skills to the world. Reiko is a young Japanese woman determined to fight until she makes it to the top.

Alignment: Face

Wrestling Style: Silva's fighting style revolves around her size and strength. She is able to punch and kick with extreme force, as well as being able to apply holds and suplexes with crushing efficiency, making her an ideal Striker and a good Powerhouse. Reiko makes use of her martial arts background, but delivering fast but vicious strikes and kicks to her opponent. She is mainly a Striker but also has some experience as a technical wrestler. She also posses a few aerial moves in her arsenal.

Moveset:

Silva: Lariat, Crossbody, German Suplex, Dropkick, Big boot, Powerslam

Reiko: Dropkick, Crossbody, Suicide Dive, Spinning Heel Kick, Tornado DDT, Hurricanara, Atomic Drop

Signatures:

Reiko & Silva:

1\. The Foreplay- Electric chair-Assisted body splash (With their opponent lying face-up on the mat, Silva bends down and hoists Reiko up onto her shoulders in an electric chair position. After a second or two, she falls down into a seated position, laying Reiko out onto their opponent, chest-first.)

2\. Double X- Missile dropkick, roundhouse kick combination (With their opponent dazed in the ring, Reiko climbs the top rope, while Silva stands behind the opponent. After a second or two, Reiko jumps from the top rope with her legs extended, delivering a dropkick to the opponent's face, with Silva delivering a roundhouse kick to the back of their head.)

Silva:

1\. Kiss the Cheeks- Hip attack (After bouncing off the ropes and running towards her opponent, Silva quickly jumps in the air, turning around and hits her opponent in the face with her butt.)

2\. Spinning heel kick

Reiko:

1\. Sunrise Suplex- German suplex (Grabbing hold of her opponent's left arm, Reiko twists it, and then places herself behind her opponent, whilst holding onto their arm. She then uses her free and grabs hold of the opponent's midsection. She then falls backward, bringing her opponent with her, and dropping them on their head, performing the suplex. She keeps hold of the opponent's body, whilst pinning them.)

2\. Spinning heel kick

3\. Shoot kicks

Finishers:

Reiko & Silva

1\. Cold Shower- Samoan drop, bicycle kick combination (Silva lifts her opponent up onto her shoulders, stomach-first, placing them in a Samoan drop position. A few moments later, Reiko, who is waiting a few feet away, rebounds off the ropes and delivers a devastating bicycle kick to the opponent's face with Silva completing the Samoan drop.)

2\. The Wild Ride- Big boot, German suplex combination (While standing behind her opponent, facing their back, Reiko wraps her arms around their waist, preparing to deliver a German suplex. Meanwhile, Silva, who rebounds off of the ropes, runs and delivers a big boot to her opponent's chest or face with Reiko completing the suplex afterwards.)

3\. The Setting Sun- Gory bomb, cutter combination (With her back facing her opponent's back, Silva locks her opponent's arms with her own and lifts them up, preparing for a Gory Bomb. Meanwhile, Reiko, who has climbed the nearest turnbuckle, stands and performs a front flip over Silva and the opponent. As she is falling, she quickly grabs hold of the opponent's head, bringing them down towards the mat, which they hit face-first, completing the cutter and Gory bomb.)

Silva:

Silva Buster- Spinning sitout powerbomb (Lifting her opponent up and placing them on her shoulders, Silva spins around in a circle three or four times, dizzying her opponent. She then drops down to a seated position, and plants her opponent back first onto the mat, pinning them afterwards.)

Reiko:

1\. Angel Dive- Double Rotation Moonsault (With her opponent lying on their back in the ring, Reiko climbs the top rope with her back to her opponent. After a second or two, she jumps in the air from the top rope, performing two backflips in the air, and finally landing on her opponent, chest-first.)

2\. Lock Type Zero- Flying cross armbar (With her opponent hunched over, Reiko steps over one of her opponent's arms, and then grabs that arm's wrist. She then rolls her body in mid-air whilst still holding onto their wrist, forcing the opponent onto their back, which starts the armbar. She continues to pull onto the opponent's arm until they submit.)

Relationships: Both are currently single.

Past Accomplishments: N/A

Anything Else: (The two aren't an official tag team yet. They must first face each other before becoming a tag team. After one wins and the other loses, they gain each other's respect. Later, when of them is being attacked by a heel tag team, the other rushes from the back to help, forming the tag team, which will be known as "Tequila Sunrise".)

Real Name: Cody Jones

Ring Name: Cody Fireheart

Nickname: Rising Phoenix, High flying Hero, The Dark Bird of War (As the Dark Phoenix)

Gender:Male

Age:24

Hometown: Cleveland, Ohio

Billed from: Arkham City

Weight:195

Height:5'10"

Weight Class: Light Heavyweight Cruiserweight

Appearance: Athletic body, short black hair spiked up with the tips dyed red and gold, a Phoenix tattoo covering his whole back, and has a oriental dragon tattoo sleeve on both arms

In-ring gear: Black pants with red and gold flames, black finger less gloves, black sneaker like wrestling boots with red and gold flames, a red robin like mask around his eyes with gold wings around the corner of the eyes (Rising Hero) Pitch black pants with dark red flames, a pitch black robin mask, face painted black with dark red wings that are around the mask, dark red sneaker like boots with black flames (Dark Phoenix)

Entrance Gear: Same as his ring gear but he wears an assassin's creed inspired hoodie, red gold and white color scheme for the rising phoenix, black and dark almost blood red color scheme for the dark phoenix.

Backstage Attire: Dark jeans with a red t-shirt and a black leather jacket

Alignment: Rising Phoenix: Face, Dark Phoenix: heel/tweener

Personality: Cody is a bit of a loner. He dislikes large crowds and prefers to let his actions speak instead of his words. Once he opens up he is a bit of a joker and loves to laugh. He has a strong sense of loyalty and honor to those who he considers friends. While training in Japan he became enthralled with Bushido, which has lead to him adopt it into his wrestler character.

Gimmick: Rising Phoenix: Super hero/ Vigilante , Dark Phoenix: Antihero/assassin

Wrestling Style: Lucha Libre and strong style striking

Known Moves: Shining Wizard, Corkscrew Pele Kick, Back mist (Dark Phoenix only),

Signatures: Whisper in the wind (rolling senton), Salida del Sol (sitout shiranui) Phoenix Kick ( Matrix overhead kick, does the matrix bridge then transitions into an overhead kick)

Finishers:Phoenix Splash (Corckscrew 450 splash) Burning ashes (Hell's gate/gogoplata)

Entrance theme: Immortals by Fall Out Boy Rising Phoenix, Sick of it by Skillet (Dark Phoenix)

Entrance: Flames erupt from the stage and the lights go out, the song hits and flames rise up from the stage hiding the entrance, once the flames go down the lights come back on reviling Cody standing on the ramp. As the rising phoenix he high fives with the fans and does a backflip over the top rope to enter the ring. As the Dark Phoenix, Cody is carrying a kendo stick with him and ignores the fans completely, he enters the ring slowly and methodically sliding under the bottom ropes.

Taunt/catchphrase: Rising Phoenix: "A Phoenix always rises up from the ashes" Dark Phoenix " Everything will burn in the path of the Dark Phoenix"

History/Background: Cody fell in love with wrestling watching the high flying styles of Rey Mysterio, Eddie Guerrero,Rob Van Dam and Jeff Hardy. He started training to be a professional wrestler at the age of 14. When he was 18 he left home to train in Mexico and to get away from his family who did not support his dream. While training in Mexico he met Rey Mysterio, who he trained with to learn Lucha Libre. After training in Mexico, he wrestled in various independent shows as well as in Japan. While in Japan he learned strong style striking and as well as becoming a trained swordsman, he combines his lucha libre highflying with strong style striking. After he left home, Cody's family disowned him.

Title History: 2x IWGP Jr Heavyweight Champion, 2x Lucha Underground Gift of the Gods Champion, 1x Lucha Underground Champion,

1x AAA World Cruiserweight Champion, 1x NEVER Openweight Championship

Real Name: Sara Jones

Ring Name: Ana Dracsu

Nickname: Vampiric Princess, Dracula's Daughter

Gender:Female

Age:21

Hometown: Cleveland, Ohio

Billed from: Castle Dracula, Transylvania

Weight:165

Height:5'7"

Weight Class:

Appearance: Curvy Athletic body, long wavy black hair with blood red streaks, pale skin tone, multiple ear piercings, vampire tattoo sleeves on both arms, her eyes are grey

In-ring gear: Black leather pants, gothic lace corset, fingerless lace gloves

Entrance Gear: Black and red trench coat

Backstage Attire: Black jeans, red and black hoodie

Alignment: heel

Personality: Sara is very bubbly and upbeat when not in the character. In character she is very cold and cruel. She does everything she can to manipulate and control her opponents through mind games and scaring the living hell out of them.

Gimmick: Gothic punk Vampire princess

Wrestling Style: technical and strong style

Known Moves: German suplex, three amigos, super kick, stinger splash

Signatures: Shuri knee strike, Vampire's blood (red mist), Darkness Falls (running crucifix powerbomb)

Finishers: Vampire's kiss (Sister Abigail), Vampire's Bite (Coquina Clutch but makes it look likes she's biting her opponents neck)

Entrance theme: Bring me to Life by Evanescene

Entrance: Blood red lights flash and smoke fills the arena, Ana slowly appears on the ramp walking down to the ring with a chalice of "blood"

Taunt/catchphrase: "I will feast upon the blood of my opponents"

History/Background: Sara's path to wrestling was much different then her brother's. She didn't get into wrestling until she saw Cody preform in Japan when she was 16. Once she turned 18 she moved to Japan to learn how to wrestle as well as taking martial arts classes. She soon caught the attention of Shinskue Nakamura and learned the ways of strong style from him. She returned to the United States almost two years later and would win the SHIMMER title at 20.

Title History: 2x SHIMMER Champion

Relationships: Cody Fireheart- Brother

Real Name: Micheal Yamato

Ring Name: Senshi Kuroi

Nickname: Kuroi ryū (black dragon in Japanese) Kuroi akuma (Black demon in Japanese

Gender:Male

Age:27

Hometown: San Diego California

Billed from: Tokyo Japan

Weight: 200lbs

Height: 6'2"

Weight Class: Light Heavyweight Cruiserweight

Appearance: Lean, lanky apperance (like Killshot in Lucha Underground) shoulder length dark silky hair, with pitch black eyes

In-ring gear: black trunks, with with knee and elbow pads, all of his pads have the yin yang symbol on them, one the back of his trunks are the Japanese Kanji for the words Black warrior in white. Black tabi ninja shoes for boots

Entrance Gear: He comes out with a white hooded vest with a giant yin yang symbol on the back, he has two pairs of dog tags he wears around his neck

Backstage Attire: white t-shirt, dark blue jeans and black converse all stars

Alignment: Tweener

Personality: Micheal is very upbeat, he almost always has a smile on his face and love to joke around. He is very caring towards his coworkers and is always trying to pick them up if they're feeling down about something.

Gimmick: warrior/ bounty hunter

Wrestling Style: strong style striking, excelling in striking with his knees and elbows

Known Moves: sling blade, suicide dive, springboard corkscrew elbow

Signatures: black asian mist, scissor kick, dragon sleeper

Finishers: Kuroi yoru ( Kinshasa), Kao o saku (crippled cross face)

Entrance theme: I Will Not Bow, by Breaking Benjamin

Entrance: He walks out onto stage with white pyro going off from the top of the giant video scree. The yin yang smybol spins around on the smaller screens with Senshi written across them. As he walks down the ramp, highlights from his matches flash across. When he reaches the ring he goes to a corner and prays before hanging the two pairs of dog tags he has in the corner.

Taunt/catchphrase: I am the master of Yin Yang

History/Background: Micheal is the son of a Japanese Navy Officer and an American Navy Officer. His parents met while his mother was stationed in Japan. After several months his parents got married. His father then moved with his mother when they found out she was pregnant with Micheal. His father introduced Micheal to wrestling, and soon Micheal was hooked. Once he graduated high school, he moved to Japan and stayed with relatives while he trained to be a pro wrestler. Because of his body frame and his knowledge of martial arts and striking, he quickly picked up Strong style and has been a force ever since. While in Japan, he wrestled for New Japan and met his tag team partner and best friend Faolan Devitt

Title History: 2x Lucha underground trios Champion, 1x NXT tag champion, 4x IWGP Jr Heavyweight tag champion, 2 IWGP tag Champion

Real Name: Faolan Devitt

Ring Name: Faolan Balor

Nickname: Demon Wolf

Gender:Male

Age:28

Hometown: Bray, County Wicklow, Republic of Ireland

Billed from: Bray, County Wicklow, Republic of Ireland

Weight: 185 lbs

Height: 5'9"

Weight Class: Light Heavyweight Cruiserweight

Appearance: Faolan has a similar appearance to his older brother Finn, Faolan's hair is longer then Finn's reaching shoulder length and is a lighter shade of brown.

In-ring gear: Same as Finn's but with demon wolf on his trunks

Entrance Gear: Wears a leather jacket with Balor club on the front and Demon Wolf on the back

Backstage Attire: Black polo, dark dress pants and white and blue sneakers

Alignment: tweener, leaning towards heel

Personality: Similar personality to his brother but more outgoing and upbeat.

Gimmick: member of the Balor club, but has an alternate personality like his brother

Wrestling Style: Same as Finn Balor's

Known Moves: sling blade, pele kick, reverse 1916

Signatures: Bloody Sunday, Prince's Throne, Asian Mist

Finishers: Coup de Grace, Balor's End (High-angle Fujiwara armbar)

Entrance theme: Animal I Have Become, Three Door's Grace

Entrance: Walks out on to the stage and poses, pops his collar up and heads to the ring, walking through smoke that has risen along the ramp. The Big tron shows highlights of his matches, the smaller tron has Balor Club on it surrounded by a wolf's jaws

Taunt/catchphrase: The demon wolf is on the hunt.

History/Background: Foalan followed his brother around while growing up. Once Finn had started his wrestling school, Foalan signed up and began learning from his brother. Foalan would then go seperate ways from his brother and reunite with him in New Japan. While in New Japan, Foalan met Micheal Yamoto, who would become his best friend. Together they formed a tag team and begin to win titles all over the world.

Title History: 2x Lucha underground trios Champion, 1x NXT tag champion, 4x IWGP Jr Heavyweight tag champion, 2 IWGP tag Champion

Tag Team

Team Name: Demon Warriors

Memebers: Senshi Kuroi, Foalan Balor

Entrance Theme: Monster, by Skillet

Team Entrance: Senshi and Foalan walk out on stage as the lights flash dark blue and white, Foalan lets out a wolf's howl while Senshi roar's like a dragon before they head to the ring.

Team Finishers: Akuma-tekina owari (Senshi hits the Kuroi yoru, then Foalan hits the downed opponent with the Coup de Grace) Pack Hunting (Senshi puts the opponent in the Kao o saku while Foalan puts them in an ankle lock while laying down)

Team History: Foalan and Senshi met while working for New Japan. Soon they became best friends and formed a tag team, winning titles all over the world. They made brief appearance's for WWE in NXT, winning the NXT tag titles but soon left WWE after having issues with the creative team. The have also won the Lucha Underground trios title twice, once with Dragon Azteca Jr, and the second time with Angelico

NEW CHARACTER PROFILE OF JAMES BLACK:

REAL NAME: James-David Rogers

RING NAME: James Black

NICKNAMES:

The Scope

The Welsh Wonder Of The World

The European Supernova

The Throwback

AGE: 24

HOMETOWN: Cardiff, Wales

HEIGHT: 6ft 3in

WEIGHT: 237lbs

ALIGNMENT: Heel

PERSONALITY: Blunt & Honest, But Comes Off As Disrespectful

GIMMICK: The Welsh Wonder Of The World

THEME SONG: /yBhEKkq_F-4 (Minus The "10" Quote)

WRESTLING STYLE: Technician, Brawler When Angry (Likes To Slow Down The Pace)

WRESTLING MOVES:

Rolling Elbow/Forearm Smash

Front Thrust Kick/Sole Kick

Basement Dropkick

Clothesline

Fisherman Suplex

Northern Lights Suplex

Fireman's Carry Knee Strike (Tye Breaker)

Neckbreaker

Flowing DDT

Go-Home Driver

Rapid Fire Curb Stomps

Rapid Knee Drops

Knee Smash (While Opponent Is Down)

Big Boot

Rapid Forearm Rakes

Kitchen Sink

Rope Hung Neckbreaker

Sleeper Hold (Million Dollar Dream)

Anaconda Vise

Figure 4 Leglock

Powerslam (Orton/Joe Style)

Apron Facebuster

Running Jumping Knee Strike (To Head)

Whiplash Neckbreaker

Misdirection Clothesline (Corbin-Style)

Corner Exploder Suplex

Shove (DEADLY)

Running Kneese

Missile Dropkick (Rarely)

Diving Clothesline (Rarely)

Elbow Drop (Top Rope) (Rare)

Baseball Slide (Rarely)

SIGNATURES:

Boot Of Iris (Claymore)

Broken Bullet (Rolling Death Valley Driver)

FINISHERS:

Welsh Dragon Suplex (W-D-S For Short)

Blackout (Guillotine Choke)

Ring Name: Jason Sabre

Nickname (optional): Ace of Pro Wrestling/ The Ungovernable

Gender: Male

Age: 26

Hometown: Los Angeles, CA

Height: 6'0

Weight: 235

Look: Jason has long spiky black hair that reaches down to the edge of his forehead. His skin is light and his body if muscular, but not beefy. He had well defined muscle tone with it visibly showing. His eyes are dark brown, bordering on black.

Ring Attire:Long pants that are split into two different colors down the middle (Black/red, White/Black, White/Red, Gold/Silver, Blue/Red ect.). One leg has Ace written on it in the contrasting color (Example, 'Ace' written in Red on the black pantleg.) with 'Sabre' written on the other pantleg in the contrasting color). His boots usually match.

Entrance Attire:He wears a long jacket that is split to match his pants and boots. His logo is on the back. Occasionally, for bigger matches, he'll wear a mask to cover his face. Then he'll remove it to reveal facepaint that is split into the two colors he's wearing.

Alignment: Face

Personality:He is a charismatic man with confidence in his abilities which is why he is called the 'Ace of Pro Wrestling'. He's accomplished a lot in his young life to earn that nickname. He's somewhat of a loner when it comes to fighting. He fights his own battles and fights other people's, but doesn't let them fight his. He doesn't appreciate people getting involved with his messes even if they owe him for him saving their asses at an earlier time. He shows hints of arrogance about his skill. It irritates some, but he's confident in himself going into any situation. He's always keeping his cool and trying to one up anyone on the microphone with thousands of insults and comebacks. He tends to toy with and not care about the words of wrestlers that are viewed as below him. He doesn't take them seriously and as a result likes to have fun with the crowd as their expense

As for an explanation behind being called 'The Ungovernable'. He doesn't let anyone choose his destiny other than him. He likes to get into matches and brawls. He has a mindset that if you cross him or come at him, he's going to beat the holy hell out of you. Even if you don't mind him, he might start a problem just because he can. He is somewhat unhinged and unafraid of even the biggest of threats. He wants to take on the entire world. He doesn't need a stable like half the roster to get things done.

Gimmick (optional): Ace of Pro Wrestling

Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, Hardcore, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, or Showman) (Max of 2): Strong Style, All rounder

Known Moves (Max of 5-7) (Optional): Sling Blade, Superkick (Sometimes on a Kneeling opponent or to the back of the head), Pele Kick, Hallow Point (Sitout Tombstone Piledriver), Death Plex (Suplex into A double knee backbreaker), Bleeding Black (Flying Cross Armbar), Rebound Koppu Kick, Double Underhook Backbreaker, Cloverleaf, Greatest Dropkick ever, Wheel kick on a bent over opponent, Inverted Backbreaker, Figure 4 Leg lock, Sharpshooter, Top rope Elbow Drop

Signature (Max of 3): Final Strike (Ripcord Lariat), Final Hour (High Fly Flow), Final Destination (Spiral Tap)

Finisher (Max of 3): Final Blow (RKO, Jumping cutter. Has a Springboard, Top Rope/Avalanche, Pop up and catching variations, Final Resolution (Kinshasa)

Ultimate: Final Chapter (Styles Clash)

Entrance Theme: Weight of my Pride by Pay Money to my Pain

Entrance (be detailed): The Beginning instrumentals kick in as lights matching his color scheme for the night (One side for one color and the other side for the color). As we near the lyrics, smoke shoots up from the sides of the stage and he appears. He takes a moment to soak up the reception and survey the crowd. He walks down the ramp occasionally slapping hands as the lights are dimmed and the spotlight follows him. He then jumps onto the ring apron and climbs to the top turnbuckle. This is where he would take his mask off but if not, he's do his gun taunt. He then jumps down to the middle of the ring as a spotlight shines on him. He then pauses for a few seconds, letting the crowd soak up the moment before doing the gun shot taunt. The lights go back up and he surveys the crowd again, before the music fades.

Taunt/Catchphrase (Optional): Gun with his middle, index and thumb. Usually pointing it at the Opponent's, before hitting one of his finishers/Signatures (Excluding submissions)

Background & Accomplishments:

Prefered Championship (Optional): All of them

Real Name: Ash Russo

Ring Name: Ash Russo

Gender: Male

Age: 26

Height: 6'0

Weight: 230

Billed From: Modesto, California

Appearance: Fair skin tone. He has straight black hair that goes down to his shoulders and dark brown eyes. He has an athletic build to him with a very toned body.

Entrance: He comes through a special entrance way in the crowd for the Anarchy (Think LAX). He slaps some hands as he approaches the barricade, before jumping over the barricade and sliding into the ring.

Entrance Theme: Miseria Cantare-AFI

Ring Attire: Long black tights with the Anarchy logo plastered over the pant legs. Black boots and a black top with the Anarchy logo.

Entrance Attire: His ring attire, except he wears a Anarchy hoodie with a bandanna that covers his mouth

Personality: Ash is the leader of Anarchy and probably the most cocky out of the group. He has balls and doesn't give a crap about any consequence. He's willing to get his ass beat for what he believes in because he knows that he'll get back up and keep fighting. He knows the difference between wrong and right and he will call out anybody on if they're wrong. He doesn't listen or take orders from anyone and doesn't pay attention to warnings. If he has a problem with you, you'll know about it and then he'll solve it with violence.

Gimmick: Leader of Anarchy, rebellious babyface

Known Moves: Standing shooting star press, Triangle Moonsault (To the outside), Middle turnbuckle 450 Splash, Swinging Neckbreaker (From the middle rope), Slingshot DDT on the ring apron, Tiger Feint Kick, Dropsault, Running knees into the corner, No hands springboard 630 senton splash, Step Up Enziguri, Implanter DDT, Falcon's Arrow , Wrecking Ball Dropkick, Chaos Theory, No hands Handspring stunner

Signature Moves: Phoenix Splash, Crumbling Empire (Bridging German Suplex from the second rope), Burning Phoenix (Springboard Flipping DDT),

Finisher: Burn to Ashes (One Winged Angel), Rebellion (Claymore Kick)

Ultimate: Bound by Anarchy (Avalanche Cross Armed Electric Chair Driver)

Fighting Style: High Flying mixed with Strong Style

Face or Heel: Face

Manager/Bodyguard: Jasper Cage, Roman McIntyre, Lacey Almarez

Crush(if any): Dating Lacey

Real Name: Jasper Cage

Ring Name: Jasper Cage

Gender: Male

Age: 24

Height: 6'2

Weight: 238

Billed From: Chicago, Illinois

Appearance: He has a white skin tone with blonde hair that's spiked up and half of it is dyed a different color. He has a lean build and blue eyes.

Entrance: He comes out through the Anarchy entrance way as the lights dim. The eye holes of of his skull mask light up and he plays to the camera a little bit as he approaches the barricade. He climbs over and poses for the crowd, before climbing into the ring and taking off his face mask.

Entrance Theme: I Hope you suffer by AFI

Ring Attire: Dark black jeans and nikes.

Entrance Attire: As he comes down to the ring, he wears a long black trench coat that has the Anarchy Logo on the back of it and a Anarchy branded face mask that he takes off.

Personality: Jasper seems to be the more calm one of the group. Often the brains behind the operation, despite Ash being the leader. With that being said, he doesn't mind going along with it. However, Jasper's calm demeanor can be unsettling as he can easily transition into an unhinged, twisted man in a matter of seconds. When he gets pushed to the point, he is the most violent of Anarchy. He prides himself on outsmarting the opposition and being one step ahead.

Gimmick: Unhinged Genius

Known Moves: Flying Armbar, Double Knee Backbreaker, Dragon Sleeper, Sleeper Hold, Cattle Mutilation, Roundhouse Kick, Double knee press off the top rope, Half Nelson Suplex ,Full Nelson Suplex (Usually Bridge), Arm trap triangle choke, Leg Sweep DDT, Side Effect, Rope hung Neckbreaker, Corner uppercut, Backslide Driver

Signature: Midnight Special (Tiger Driver), Blood Rush (Roundhouse kick, followed by a spinning backfist, followed by a roaring elbow, finished with a pele kick in quick succession), Shining Moment (Superplex from the top rope followed by a Falcon Arrow), Death Valley Driver into the corner (Fall of man set up)

Finisher: Go to Hell (GTS), Fall of Man (Diving Reverse STO)

Ultimate Finisher: Heaven to Hell (Reverse GTS)

Fighting Style: Brawler/ Technician

Face or Heel: Face

Manager/Bodyguard: The rest of Anarchy.

Crush(if any): IDK

Real Name: Roman McIntyre

Ring Name: Roman McIntyre

Gender: Male

Age: 25

Height: 6'6

Weight: 270

Billed From: Miami, Florida (Irish descent)

Appearance: A very muscular and intimidating man with tanned skin. He has brown eyes and long black hair that comes down to his shoulders.

Entrance: He comes out from the Anarchy entrance, not really playing to the crowd or doing anything. He stares right at the ring and walks straight through it. He doesn't taunt or do anything

Entrance Theme: Tired by Stone Sour/Nonstop by Drake

Ring Attire: He wears black cargo pants and wears a black Anarchy hoodie top to the ring. He has black gloves with the Anarchy logo on it and black boots.

Entrance Attire: He wears a Anarchy Hoodie to the ring

Personality: Roman is very stoic and quiet. He doesn't speak much, nor does he need to. But when he does, it's to the point and it's serious. When you're alone in a room with him, you know that you could get hurt. He has a presence about him. He likes to get things done.

Gimmick: Brooding Badass

Known Moves: Running Powerslam, Tilt a whirl backbreaker, Torture Rack, Spinning Spinebuster, Pop Up Powerslam, Pop Up Uppercut, Lariat into a backbreaker, Multiple clotheslines in the corner followed by a short arm Lariat, Superman Punch, Fall Away Slam, Torture Rack neckbreaker, Fireman's Carry neckbreaker, Death Valley Driver, Urnage, Fireman's Carry spun out into Sidewalk Slam, Triple Powerbomb

Signature Moves: Fall of Society (Crucifix Powerbomb), Bucklebomb (Sets up Silent Kill), Loaded Shot (Side Death Valley Driver),

Finishers:Fallen Empire (Burning Hammer, Sometime off the top ropes), Silent Kill (Spear)

Ultimate: Fallen Warrior (Crucifix Powerbomb off the top turnbuckle)

Fighting Style: Powerhouse

Face or Heel: Face

Manager/Bodyguard: Anarchy

Crush(if any): N/A

Real Name: Lacey Alvarez

Ring Name: Lacey Alvarez

Gender: Female

Age: 22

Height: 5'1

Weight: 125

Billed From: Los Angeles, California

Appearance: Fair skinned with a sky blue eyes. She has well defined hourglass shaped body with a 36c bust. She has mid back length, golden platinum blonde hair with some type of colored tips.

Entrance: She comes out of the custom Anarchy entrance stage and skips out and poses for the fans while chewing some gum. She jumps over the barricade and slaps the hands of some fans, before spitting out her gum and getting into the ring.

Entrance Theme:

Ring Attire: A black crop top with an Anarchy logo on it, that also shows midriff. Tight black leather pants and black boots.

Entrance Attire: Basically her ring attire

Personality: Commonly referred to as the nicest member of Anarchy. In fact, she stands out among the group and it's not only for being the only woman. She shows a loving side that stands out. She's extremely loyal to Ash and is madly in love with him. She is tiny and comes off as an underdog without much say in the group, itself. However, don't let her cute looks and nice attitude fool you. She can be as violent as any of her male counterparts. She can be ruthless and aggressive if she's pushed to it, or if she has to in order to get the job done. She always feels like she has to prove her worth to Anarchy

Gimmick: Anarchy's Chick, The Underdog with something to prove

Known Moves: 540 Kick, Spinning Heel kick, Tornado DDT, Springboard Forearm Smash, Asai Moonsault, Rolling Kick, Anarchy Special (cartwheel over the top rope into a Corkscrew), Springboard Cutter, Handspring Discus Kick, Step up enziguri, Springboard Tornado DDT, Crescent Kick, Triangle Senton, Corner cannonball, Leg trap sunset flip Powerbomb

Signature: Beautiful Disaster (Reverse Frankensteiner that drives the top of the opponent's head into the mat), Pitch Perfect (Spiral Tap), Silent Whisper (Ripcord Standing Moonsault Side slam),

Finisher: Last Breath (Superkick), Final Flight (Eclipse/ Top Rope Stunner)

Ultimate: Moment of Silence (Double rotation moonsault)

Fighting Style: High flyer/ Lucha

Face or Heel: Face

Manager/Bodyguard: Anarchy (Although, in everyone's case, they sometimes go at it alone. They only back each other up when it's needed or the opponent brings someone from the outside)

Name: Anarchy

Members: Ash Russo, Jasper Cage, Roman McIntyre, Lacey Alvarez

Entrance Theme: Until the World Goes Cold-TriviumRing Name: Jason Sabre

Nickname (optional): Ace of Pro Wrestling/ The Ungovernable

Gender: Male

Age: 26

Hometown: Los Angeles, CA

Height: 6'0

Weight: 235

Look: Jason has long spiky black hair that reaches down to the edge of his forehead. His skin is light and his body if muscular, but not beefy. He had well defined muscle tone with it visibly showing. His eyes are dark brown, bordering on black.

Ring Attire:Long pants that are split into two different colors down the middle (Black/red, White/Black, White/Red, Gold/Silver, Blue/Red ect.). One leg has Ace written on it in the contrasting color (Example, 'Ace' written in Red on the black pantleg.) with 'Sabre' written on the other pantleg in the contrasting color). His boots usually match.

Entrance Attire:He wears a long jacket that is split to match his pants and boots. His logo is on the back. Occasionally, for bigger matches, he'll wear a mask to cover his face. Then he'll remove it to reveal facepaint that is split into the two colors he's wearing.

Alignment: Face

Personality:He is a charismatic man with confidence in his abilities which is why he is called the 'Ace of Pro Wrestling'. He's accomplished a lot in his young life to earn that nickname. He's somewhat of a loner when it comes to fighting. He fights his own battles and fights other people's, but doesn't let them fight his. He doesn't appreciate people getting involved with his messes even if they owe him for him saving their asses at an earlier time. He shows hints of arrogance about his skill. It irritates some, but he's confident in himself going into any situation. He's always keeping his cool and trying to one up anyone on the microphone with thousands of insults and comebacks. He tends to toy with and not care about the words of wrestlers that are viewed as below him. He doesn't take them seriously and as a result likes to have fun with the crowd as their expense

As for an explanation behind being called 'The Ungovernable'. He doesn't let anyone choose his destiny other than him. He likes to get into matches and brawls. He has a mindset that if you cross him or come at him, he's going to beat the holy hell out of you. Even if you don't mind him, he might start a problem just because he can. He is somewhat unhinged and unafraid of even the biggest of threats. He wants to take on the entire world. He doesn't need a stable like half the roster to get things done.

Gimmick (optional): Ace of Pro Wrestling

Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, Hardcore, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, or Showman) (Max of 2): Strong Style, All rounder

Known Moves (Max of 5-7) (Optional): Sling Blade, Superkick (Sometimes on a Kneeling opponent or to the back of the head), Pele Kick, Hallow Point (Sitout Tombstone Piledriver), Death Plex (Suplex into A double knee backbreaker), Bleeding Black (Flying Cross Armbar), Rebound Koppu Kick, Double Underhook Backbreaker, Cloverleaf, Greatest Dropkick ever, Wheel kick on a bent over opponent, Inverted Backbreaker, Figure 4 Leg lock, Sharpshooter, Top rope Elbow Drop

Signature (Max of 3): Final Strike (Ripcord Lariat), Final Hour (High Fly Flow), Final Destination (Spiral Tap)

Finisher (Max of 3): Final Blow (RKO, Jumping cutter. Has a Springboard, Top Rope/Avalanche, Pop up and catching variations, Final Resolution (Kinshasa)

Ultimate: Final Chapter (Styles Clash)

Entrance Theme: Weight of my Pride by Pay Money to my Pain

Entrance (be detailed): The Beginning instrumentals kick in as lights matching his color scheme for the night (One side for one color and the other side for the color). As we near the lyrics, smoke shoots up from the sides of the stage and he appears. He takes a moment to soak up the reception and survey the crowd. He walks down the ramp occasionally slapping hands as the lights are dimmed and the spotlight follows him. He then jumps onto the ring apron and climbs to the top turnbuckle. This is where he would take his mask off but if not, he's do his gun taunt. He then jumps down to the middle of the ring as a spotlight shines on him. He then pauses for a few seconds, letting the crowd soak up the moment before doing the gun shot taunt. The lights go back up and he surveys the crowd again, before the music fades.

Taunt/Catchphrase (Optional): Gun with his middle, index and thumb. Usually pointing it at the Opponent's, before hitting one of his finishers/Signatures (Excluding submissions)

Background & Accomplishments:

Prefered Championship (Optional): All of them

Real Name: Ash Russo

Ring Name: Ash Russo

Gender: Male

Age: 26

Height: 6'0

Weight: 230

Billed From: Modesto, California

Appearance: Fair skin tone. He has straight black hair that goes down to his shoulders and dark brown eyes. He has an athletic build to him with a very toned body.

Entrance: He comes through a special entrance way in the crowd for the Anarchy (Think LAX). He slaps some hands as he approaches the barricade, before jumping over the barricade and sliding into the ring.

Entrance Theme: Miseria Cantare-AFI

Ring Attire: Long black tights with the Anarchy logo plastered over the pant legs. Black boots and a black top with the Anarchy logo.

Entrance Attire: His ring attire, except he wears a Anarchy hoodie with a bandanna that covers his mouth

Personality: Ash is the leader of Anarchy and probably the most cocky out of the group. He has balls and doesn't give a crap about any consequence. He's willing to get his ass beat for what he believes in because he knows that he'll get back up and keep fighting. He knows the difference between wrong and right and he will call out anybody on if they're wrong. He doesn't listen or take orders from anyone and doesn't pay attention to warnings. If he has a problem with you, you'll know about it and then he'll solve it with violence.

Gimmick: Leader of Anarchy, rebellious babyface

Known Moves: Standing shooting star press, Triangle Moonsault (To the outside), Middle turnbuckle 450 Splash, Swinging Neckbreaker (From the middle rope), Slingshot DDT on the ring apron, Tiger Feint Kick, Dropsault, Running knees into the corner, No hands springboard 630 senton splash, Step Up Enziguri, Implanter DDT, Falcon's Arrow , Wrecking Ball Dropkick, Chaos Theory, No hands Handspring stunner

Signature Moves: Phoenix Splash, Crumbling Empire (Bridging German Suplex from the second rope), Burning Phoenix (Springboard Flipping DDT),

Finisher: Burn to Ashes (One Winged Angel), Rebellion (Claymore Kick)

Ultimate: Bound by Anarchy (Avalanche Cross Armed Electric Chair Driver)

Fighting Style: High Flying mixed with Strong Style

Face or Heel: Face

Manager/Bodyguard: Jasper Cage, Roman McIntyre, Lacey Almarez

Crush(if any): Dating Lacey

Real Name: Jasper Cage

Ring Name: Jasper Cage

Gender: Male

Age: 24

Height: 6'2

Weight: 238

Billed From: Chicago, Illinois

Appearance: He has a white skin tone with blonde hair that's spiked up and half of it is dyed a different color. He has a lean build and blue eyes.

Entrance: He comes out through the Anarchy entrance way as the lights dim. The eye holes of of his skull mask light up and he plays to the camera a little bit as he approaches the barricade. He climbs over and poses for the crowd, before climbing into the ring and taking off his face mask.

Entrance Theme: I Hope you suffer by AFI

Ring Attire: Dark black jeans and nikes.

Entrance Attire: As he comes down to the ring, he wears a long black trench coat that has the Anarchy Logo on the back of it and a Anarchy branded face mask that he takes off.

Personality: Jasper seems to be the more calm one of the group. Often the brains behind the operation, despite Ash being the leader. With that being said, he doesn't mind going along with it. However, Jasper's calm demeanor can be unsettling as he can easily transition into an unhinged, twisted man in a matter of seconds. When he gets pushed to the point, he is the most violent of Anarchy. He prides himself on outsmarting the opposition and being one step ahead.

Gimmick: Unhinged Genius

Known Moves: Flying Armbar, Double Knee Backbreaker, Dragon Sleeper, Sleeper Hold, Cattle Mutilation, Roundhouse Kick, Double knee press off the top rope, Half Nelson Suplex ,Full Nelson Suplex (Usually Bridge), Arm trap triangle choke, Leg Sweep DDT, Side Effect, Rope hung Neckbreaker, Corner uppercut, Backslide Driver

Signature: Midnight Special (Tiger Driver), Blood Rush (Roundhouse kick, followed by a spinning backfist, followed by a roaring elbow, finished with a pele kick in quick succession), Shining Moment (Superplex from the top rope followed by a Falcon Arrow), Death Valley Driver into the corner (Fall of man set up)

Finisher: Go to Hell (GTS), Fall of Man (Diving Reverse STO)

Ultimate Finisher: Heaven to Hell (Reverse GTS)

Fighting Style: Brawler/ Technician

Face or Heel: Face

Manager/Bodyguard: The rest of Anarchy.

Crush(if any): IDK

Real Name: Roman McIntyre

Ring Name: Roman McIntyre

Gender: Male

Age: 25

Height: 6'6

Weight: 270

Billed From: Miami, Florida (Irish descent)

Appearance: A very muscular and intimidating man with tanned skin. He has brown eyes and long black hair that comes down to his shoulders.

Entrance: He comes out from the Anarchy entrance, not really playing to the crowd or doing anything. He stares right at the ring and walks straight through it. He doesn't taunt or do anything

Entrance Theme: Tired by Stone Sour/Nonstop by Drake

Ring Attire: He wears black cargo pants and wears a black Anarchy hoodie top to the ring. He has black gloves with the Anarchy logo on it and black boots.

Entrance Attire: He wears a Anarchy Hoodie to the ring

Personality: Roman is very stoic and quiet. He doesn't speak much, nor does he need to. But when he does, it's to the point and it's serious. When you're alone in a room with him, you know that you could get hurt. He has a presence about him. He likes to get things done.

Gimmick: Brooding Badass

Known Moves: Running Powerslam, Tilt a whirl backbreaker, Torture Rack, Spinning Spinebuster, Pop Up Powerslam, Pop Up Uppercut, Lariat into a backbreaker, Multiple clotheslines in the corner followed by a short arm Lariat, Superman Punch, Fall Away Slam, Torture Rack neckbreaker, Fireman's Carry neckbreaker, Death Valley Driver, Urnage, Fireman's Carry spun out into Sidewalk Slam, Triple Powerbomb

Signature Moves: Fall of Society (Crucifix Powerbomb), Bucklebomb (Sets up Silent Kill), Loaded Shot (Side Death Valley Driver),

Finishers:Fallen Empire (Burning Hammer, Sometime off the top ropes), Silent Kill (Spear)

Ultimate: Fallen Warrior (Crucifix Powerbomb off the top turnbuckle)

Fighting Style: Powerhouse

Face or Heel: Face

Manager/Bodyguard: Anarchy

Crush(if any): N/A

Real Name: Lacey Alvarez

Ring Name: Lacey Alvarez

Gender: Female

Age: 22

Height: 5'1

Weight: 125

Billed From: Los Angeles, California

Appearance: Fair skinned with a sky blue eyes. She has well defined hourglass shaped body with a 36c bust. She has mid back length, golden platinum blonde hair with some type of colored tips.

Entrance: She comes out of the custom Anarchy entrance stage and skips out and poses for the fans while chewing some gum. She jumps over the barricade and slaps the hands of some fans, before spitting out her gum and getting into the ring.

Entrance Theme:

Ring Attire: A black crop top with an Anarchy logo on it, that also shows midriff. Tight black leather pants and black boots.

Entrance Attire: Basically her ring attire

Personality: Commonly referred to as the nicest member of Anarchy. In fact, she stands out among the group and it's not only for being the only woman. She shows a loving side that stands out. She's extremely loyal to Ash and is madly in love with him. She is tiny and comes off as an underdog without much say in the group, itself. However, don't let her cute looks and nice attitude fool you. She can be as violent as any of her male counterparts. She can be ruthless and aggressive if she's pushed to it, or if she has to in order to get the job done. She always feels like she has to prove her worth to Anarchy

Gimmick: Anarchy's Chick, The Underdog with something to prove

Known Moves: 540 Kick, Spinning Heel kick, Tornado DDT, Springboard Forearm Smash, Asai Moonsault, Rolling Kick, Anarchy Special (cartwheel over the top rope into a Corkscrew), Springboard Cutter, Handspring Discus Kick, Step up enziguri, Springboard Tornado DDT, Crescent Kick, Triangle Senton, Corner cannonball, Leg trap sunset flip Powerbomb

Signature: Beautiful Disaster (Reverse Frankensteiner that drives the top of the opponent's head into the mat), Pitch Perfect (Spiral Tap), Silent Whisper (Ripcord Standing Moonsault Side slam),

Finisher: Last Breath (Superkick), Final Flight (Eclipse/ Top Rope Stunner)

Ultimate: Moment of Silence (Double rotation moonsault)

Fighting Style: High flyer/ Lucha

Face or Heel: Face

Manager/Bodyguard: Anarchy (Although, in everyone's case, they sometimes go at it alone. They only back each other up when it's needed or the opponent brings someone from the outside)

Name: Anarchy

Members: Ash Russo, Jasper Cage, Roman McIntyre, Lacey Alvarez

Entrance Theme: Until the World Goes Cold-Trivium

Real Name: Jamal Jaxon

Ring Name: Jamal Jaxon

Nickname: N/A

Gender: Male

Age: 30

Alignment: Heel

Billed From: Portland, Oregon

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 223 lbs.

Look: Light skinned African American with mahogany eyes, light black hair cut to the point of baldness, a small beard on his face, and a lean toned body.

Gear: Emerald trunks with, "VEGAN PRIDE" on the back in black lettering, black boots with green laces, kick pads, and black wrist tape.

Entrance Gear: Black t-shirt with the words, "FOOD FIGHT."

Backstage/Promo Gear: Three piece gray suit with polarized shades.

Personality: The best words to describe him are "vain," "materialistic," and "shallow." He believes in taking care of himself physically and mentally. He doesn't drink alcohol, hates junk food and tattoos, and is completely vegan. He enjoys flaunting his lifestyle to gain envy/offend others, but it's mainly an effort to put others down.

Gimmick: A vegan egotist who exhibits his beliefs.

Wrestling Style: Brawler/High Flyer (can get Hardcore if he has to)

Known Moves (Max of 10-15): Fireman's Carry Gutbuster, Sidewalk Slam, Springboard DDT, Front Flip DDT, Satellite DDT, Spinning Enzuigiri, Slingshot Back Elbow, Bomb, STO Backbreaker, Asai Moonsault, Somersault Senton, Chickenwing Armbar/Chinlock Combination, Straight Jacket German Suplex, Northern Lights Suplex, Busaiku Knee Strike

Signature (Max of 3): Vegan Pride (High Impact Swinging Back Elbow to the back of a kneeling opponent's head), Clean Death (Elevated Brainbuster), Salutary Sunrise (Tequila Sunrise)

Finisher (Max of 2): Health Benefit (Storm Cradle Driver), Curiosity Killed (Canadian Destroyer)

Ultimate Finisher (Max 1): Medium Rare (Diving Flip Piledriver)

Entrance Theme: Pool of Blood by Jus Allah ft. GZA

Entrance: Simple walk to the ring, ignoring the booing fans. Will occasional pose out of pride, just for the heat.

Previous Accomplishments: 2x CZW Television Champion, 1x ROH World Champion, 1x NXT North American Champion.

Real Name: Felix Sammet

Ring Name: Felix Sammet

Nickname: "the Dissector," "the Human Torture Rack"

Gender: Male

Age: 26

Hometown: Gothenburg, Sweden

Billed From: Gothenburg, Sweden

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 197 pounds

Weight Class (Optional): Junior Heavyweight

Look: Tall and lean with visible muscle mass. Fair skin, light blue eyes, a mop of black hair. Notable scars from previous deathmatches.

Ring Attire (Special Entrance Attire optional): Black tights with red spots, with exposed bone. Black boots with red laces, and one fingerless glove on his right hand.

Entrance Attire (Special Entrance Attire optional): Flashy black jacket with a hood, along with blood-stained towel clipped to the back.

Alignment: Heel

Personality: Ruthless, merciless, and extremely dedicated to his craft. Despite this, Felix is generally a fan favorite for his submission technics and his sarcastic/dirty wit way of talking.

Gimmick: A cocky technical fighter whose been in his fair share of hardcore bouts.

Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, Hardcore, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, Showman, MMA, Lucha Libre) (Max of 2): Technical/Hardcore

Known Moves (Max of 10-15): European uppercut, Deadlift Saito suplex, Jackknife powerbomb, Tornado DDT, Hammerlock DDT, Eye poke, Cloverleaf, Avalanche frankensteiner, Kneeling reverse piledriver, Japanese arm-drag, Death Valley driver, Back mounted double armbar.

Signature (Max of 3): Blood-Rainmaker (Wrist-lock transitioned into a short-arm lariat), Double underhook brainbuster, Snap German suplex.

Finisher (Max of 2): Beg To Differ (Double wrist-clutch reverse octopus hold), Indian deathlock

Ultimate Finisher (Max 1. This is the finisher that your OC rarely uses and serves as the trump card for your OC's moveset. Choose wisely.): Judas Cradle (Over-the-shoulder single leg Boston crab/Calf slicer combination)

Entrance Theme: Rats! By Ghost B. C.

Entrance (be detailed) (Special Entrance optional): The arena goes dark as the song's opening plays. Then when the main score kicks in, a lone red spotlight casts upon a hooded Felix standing in the center. Then after six seconds, the lights resume to normal as Felix walks down to the ring. When he enters the ring, he tosses his head back, revealing his face as he yells, "ICHIBAN, BABY!"

Taunt/Catchphrase (Optional): "ICHIBAN, BABY!"

Real Name: Markus Jacobs

Ring Name: Mark Jacobs

Nickname: The Baneful Angel; The Bane Of Existence

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 215lbs

Appearance: Slightly tan; slim but a really detailed and impressive physique; black hair in a Corey Graves style; dark brown eyes; oval shaped face; slight beard

Entrance: The lights go out as Mark Jacobs stands under a feint spotlight. As the lyrics begin, Jacobs looks up as the lights turn on with a flash. Jacobs looks around in disgust before slowly walking down to the ring. He climbs the steps and steps onto the apron. He turns towards the crowd, smirking as he raises his hands on either side of him. He steps through the middle rope and gets to the center of the ring. He looks around before doing the Switchblade throat slit.

Entrance theme: Lydia by Highly Suspect

Ring Attire: Black tights with Bane written in red on the right leg; black boots with black kick pads with a red M on the top; black elbow pads; black tape on the left hand and wrist; red tape on the right hand and wrist

Entrance Attire: A black trench coat with red stripes on the shoulders and 'Mark Jacobs' written in red on the back.

Backstage Attire: A black and white three piece suit and he has his hair in a small man bun.

Age: 23

Hometown: Brooklyn, New York

Personality: Mark Jacobs is the definition of selfishness, only looking after himself and doing whatever it takes to put himself on top. His selfishness and viciousness are only matched by his sadistic and arrogant nature, willing to break down an opponent before mocking them with a condescending laugh.

Face, heel, or tweener? Heel

Wrestling Style: Hybrid

Moveset:

* Powerbomb

* Enzuigiri

* Standing Moonsault

* X-Plex

* Springboard Clothesline

* Chokeslam (sometimes onto the apron or turnbuckle)

* Asai Moonsault

* Tope Con Hilo

* Buckle Bomb

* Double Wrist Lock Head Stomps

* Guillotine Choke

* Double leg takedown

Signatures:

* Comatose (Grabs the arm of a grounded opponent and pulls them into a knee smash to the side of the head)

* Deep Coma (Reverse Komigoye; Pulls arms behind their back and pulls them into a knee to the back of the head; sometimes after the Comatose)

Finishers:

* Baneful Ways (Lifting double underhook DDT spun into a reverse DDT)

* Dragon Mutilator (Modified Dragon Sleeper with a body scissors; Variations- Running and catching them like a sling blade; To an irish whipped opponent; Following a super reverse suplex he may roll backwards and lock it in)

Relationships (if any.) N/A

Past Accomplishments: N/A

Anything else I should Know: As a champion, he is sometimes seen backstage with two beautiful models, who sometimes feed him grapes and such. He also hates comedy wrestling. He is a former Amateur Wrestler and went to Nationals twice in college. The first time he was second place, the second time he was first place.


End file.
